


Falling For My Co-Star

by n_works



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: DanielleRoseRussell, F/F, Fanfiction, JennyBoyd, JuliePlec, KayleeBryant, Legacies, QuincyFouse, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_works/pseuds/n_works
Summary: Legacies season 2 kicks off! What happens when Danielle thinks too much about the new co-star, more than she should?(This is my first fan-fiction)FYI: I originally posted this story on my Wattpad account (n_works) a year ago, so please don't be confused if the notes at the end of a chapter sometimes don't make sense.
Relationships: Danielle Rose Russell/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Danielle's POV

It was our first day back on set of Legacies season 2. I was very excited to be back! I really missed my second family after a very needed and well-deserved break from shooting.

Kaylee and I were hanging out in my dressing room, just talking and catching up. We became very close friends and also hung out sometimes during the Legacies hiatus but sadly not as much as usually when we are working together. She was just in the middle of telling me about her family vacation when Jenny came through my door. "Hey guys!! I'm so happy to see you again!" She hugged us as we greeted her back. "I would really love to catch up with you, but work is already calling. Julie wants everyone to meet in the big conference room so that we can start the table read and meet the new cast members." she continued. "Oh right! I can't believe how many lines I have to learn but I'm so happy that Josie has more to say." Kaylee said excited. "Sure Kay, it's also very deserved." I told her making her smile.

AT THE CONFERENCE ROOM

It was so good to see everyone again. I was talking to Quincy when Julie came inside and started to talk. "Welcome back everyone! Before we begin, I just want to say again how grateful I am to all of you and how happy I am to begin this journey of Legacies season 2!" She said excitedly, making everyone cheer. "As you have HOPEfully all read the first scripts we made one of the fans wishes come true and am going to include Stefanie Salvatore to our coming season. Please give it up for the actress that's going to bring her to life y/f/n y/l/n!" We clapped as she walked through the door and hugged Julie. "Thanks everyone and thank you Julie! I'm really excited to be working with all of you, especially Matt, Kaylee and Jenny." She said, looking at them. It made sense considering that playing Stefan's niece made Stefanie the twin's cousin by marriage. Their character relationship is going to be interesting. Not being mentioned by her bothered me somehow. But why? Don't get me wrong, I don't want to seem all "hey I'm the lead of the show, give me attention" but this never happened to me. I pushed the feeling aside and started to concentrate as we began the table read for the first episode.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Thanks everyone that's a wrap on our first table read!" To celebrate as it is our Legacies/TVD-universe tradition I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow at my house!" Julie said making everyone cheer again. I love her dinner parties they're a really good bonding time for the cast and crew. "7pm for the lazy people, who can't cook." she continued looking at Matt making us laugh and him slightly blush. "Everyone who would like to help out is welcomed before then" she said smiling at Kaylee and me. We love cooking with Julie.

(5PM) THE NEXT DAY - JULIE'S HOUSE

I was standing in front of Julie's house, waiting for the door to be opened, when Kaylee greeted me inside with a hug. "Hey Dani! Great timing Julie really needs your Italian skills with the lasagna." She said making me laugh. "Oh, Danielle thank god you're here! Lasagna really needs to be done by Italians and not by me." Julie said in relieve, as she saw me. "Well you really didn't have to make yourself the trouble and do that, but I think you're right. Let me take over." I responded chuckling, trying to remember my family recipe for lasagna. "Great! Now I can work on other things." Julie said relieved and took another sip from her wine glass before cutting the vegetables. "How much did she drink already?" I asked Kaylee jokingly, knowing that Julie is a light weight who likes to drink a bit of wine when she cooks. "That's her first glass. Julie where do you want the tomatoes that you asked for?" Y/n said chuckling, as she came from another part of the house. "Give them to me. The Italian is going to safe this Lasagna." I respond trying to hold my laugh back, making her laugh.

Y/n looked beautiful. I really liked her style. She wore a black leather jacket with a band tee, black jeans and black combat boots. Not too fancy but very edgy. I really liked it. Her y/h/c hair was in beautiful loose curls and her red lips looked very kissable. 'Wait Danielle! What are you thinking? You barely know her!' I thought to myself stopping me from staring at her. "Hey Dani, are you okay?" Kaylee asked me concerned, knowing that something was up with me. "Thanks Kay, I'm good just starving." I tried to brush it off, knowing that she wouldn't buy it. She already knows me too well. She gave me a look telling me that she would ask me later.

Dinner preparations went well. Kaylee and I were having fun as always and went live on Instagram. We introduced y/n on the live as our official new cast member but did not reveal that she is playing Stefanie Salvatore. As you can imagines the fans were asking tons of questions, mostly about Hosie and y/n.

Everyone was having a good time. I managed to safe the lasagna. Y/n, Kaylee and Julie did amazing side dishes and desserts. Matt, Jenny, Quincy, Peyton, Aria and some crew members came around 7pm to join the finished dinner. Everyone enjoyed their meals, talked, laughed and got to know each other better. Especially us getting to know y/n better as she is our newest addition to the cast/family.

"You guys should've seen y/n's audition! She gave me the same excited feeling that every one of you gave me, when you first auditioned." Julie told us. "Thanks Julie, you're way too kind. It's my first role though so I'm for sure not as good as every one of you." y/n said blushing, which was so cute and adorable. I couldn't hide my smile. "Don't be so humble. If THE Julie Plec feels this way about you, then you have to be talented. It's the first major role for the most of us as well." I told her honestly. "Easy to say, when you're such a talented actress, who's been playing THE legendary Hope Mikaelson for 2 years now. Yes, I have to admit, I'm a fan Ms. Russell." Y/n said with confidence and a wink at the end. I knew that I was blushing and tried my best not to show it, only to fail at the end. Her sudden confidence had an effect on me that I couldn't say anything more than a simple "Thank you".

"So why Stefanie Salvatore?" Matt asked her about her interest in this role. "Well as a huge Vampire Diaries fan myself I always loved the dynamic between the Salvatore brothers and the love triangle with Elena. Stefanie, in my opinion embodies the best and maybe also the worst parts of Elena and Demon as their daughter but also of Stefan as his niece, who she's named after, while still being her own person. Playing her is a huge honor to me, which allows me to continue their Legacy." She explained honestly, which I think astonished most of us. "Do you see what I mean now?" Julie asked, making everyone laugh and y/n blush again.

A while later everyone was spread around the big house. Kaylee, Jenny, y/n and I were sitting on the bench of Julie's huge balcony, talking and getting to know each other better when Aria came towards us. "Dani! Can we talk? I need to ask you something!" He stumbled in, clearly having a bit too much to drink. "Hey Aria, whatever it is, you can ask me in front of my girls." I answered him. He and I are friends and we get along well but I definitely prefer other people's company when he's obviously not sober. "Okay well..." He breathed in clearly being nervous. "So, I though as our chemistry in playing lovers is so well maybe we could find out how that would be off camera." He said, making me laugh in disbelieve. "What?" I asked, hoping that I didn't understand him correctly. "Danielle, would you go on a date with me?" Ohh no. This is going to be awkward... "Aria." I sighed not being sure how I'm going to say this. "You know that I like you and that we get along but only as friends though. I'm flattered but I'm sorry... I don't play on your team, if you get what I mean." I tried to sound as nice as possible. "Oh okay, I understand. That's too bad. Ehhmm lets just forget that I was ever here okay?" He asked, clearly feeling uncomfortable before he awkwardly left. The girls started laughing as soon as he was gone. "Hey, don't be so mean! I feel bad for him." I said, trying to hold my own laugh back. "Come on Dani! How can we not? This was so awkward!" Jenny said, laughing. "Wait, did he not know that you're into girls?" Kaylee asked, surprised. "No! You and Jenny were the only ones who knew, I didn't want to talk to him about that, nor do I think that it's anyone's business!" I explained myself, slightly frustrated. "I mean I get it. I play in both teams and it's really not anyone's business." Y/n told us, understanding what I meant. "Good to know." I responded, winking at her. 'Okay Danielle, where is this flirtatious confidence coming from?' I thought to myself. "So why tell us?" Jenny asked, curiously. "I don't know. I kind of feel very comfortable around you girls." Y/n said, making us smile. "Awww, that's soo sweet!" Kaylee said as she pulled everyone into a group hug.

Tonight, was great! I'm really glad that y/n is part of our cast/family now. She's amazing! I was sitting in my uber on my way home, when I saw a new message in our group chat.

Y/N: Thank you all for welcoming me so warmly!💗

Julie: No thanks needed! You're great!🎉

Kaylee: Welcome to the family!😊💗

Jenny: Happy that you're our "cousin"!👑💗

Me: ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction.
> 
> Please comment what you think!
> 
> I have some ideas in my head for this story but I'm not so sure yet how to connect them, therefore I'm open for your ideas. -N


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle's POV

A few days passed. Y/n and I started texting shortly after Julie's dinner party. She asked me a lot about my opinion when she couldn't decide between furniture or other decoration for her new apartment, as she was just moving there. I offered to come by and help her, but she said that she wanted to do this on her own. Also, her parents, sister and her two best friends were in town for a few days, helping her out with everything. I'm happy for her that she can have as much family time as possible before our intense shooting schedule starts.

Julie, Matt, Kaylee, Jenny, Quincy, Peyton, Aria and I are currently at the airport, waiting for our flight to San Diego for the San Diego Comic Con (SDCC). Y/n is unfortunately not joining us, because Julie doesn't want it to be revealed that she's playing Stefanie Salvatore, yet. But y/n didn't mind at all. She told Julie that she was actually relieved, as this was giving her enough time to work on her apartment.

My phone was showing me a new notification from our "Legacies Fam" group chat.

Y/n: Hey guys! HOPE you'll have a safe flight and a great time at SDCC!🎉✈

Julie: Thanks y/n! See you on Monday!😊

Kaylee: You're the sweetest! See you soon "cousin"!💗

Danielle: Pun intended?😉

Y/n: ALWAYS (and forever)!😏

Jenny:😂

PRIVATE CHAT BETWEE DANIELLE & Y/N (ALREADY ON THE PLANE):

Y/n: Hey please text me when you land!💗

Danielle: I will!💗

I couldn't stop smiling! She was so sweet and considerate. Her showing me even a little bit that she cares made me feel special. I don't know how else to describe it. Kaylee who was sitting across from me, next to Julie, saw me smiling at my phone and asked me "What you're so smiley about?" "Nothing, just very excited for SDCC." I lied, knowing that she wouldn't buy it, as she gave me the "We're going to talk later" look again. Uggghhhh! We've only known each other a year but she knows me way too well!

PRIVATE CHAT BETWEEN DANIELLE & Y/N (AT THE HOTEL IN SAN DIEGO):

Danielle: Hey! We're at the hotel now. Sorry that I couldn't text you earlier. My phone was in a coma and just came back to life.😐

Y/n: Thank god! Now I can finally stop worrying about you!😌

Danielle: Oh, so you were worried?😉

Y/n: Of course! If something happened to you guys, I'd be job less.

Ouch! That hurt a bit. I better not reply to that.

10 MINUTES LATER

Y/n: And I of course care about your safety too Danielle!

Okay that made me blush.

Danielle:☺

Danielle: So how is the apartment going?

Y/n: Surprisingly well! Having my family and best friends here is a huge help! We might be done Sunday evening! It will just be very hard when they leave.😔

Danielle: I get that. It's very hard for me to see my family as well. Working on Legacies and being a full-time college student at the same time gives me barely any free time.

KNOCK KNOCK!! "Hey Dani, it's me!" Kaylee announced.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with Jenny and me in our room?" she asked after I opened the door for her to come in.

"Sure!" I answered with a smile before I read y/n's new message as we walked to Kaylee's and Jenny's room.

Y/n: I get that! I'm so glad that I graduated my international business collage shortly before I started Legacies.😅

Me: Wait, you were in an international business collage?!

Y/n: Yes, why?

Me: International business is my major!!

Y/n: Great! What a coincidence!😂

Y/n: If you ever need a study buddy, hit me up!

Me: I sure will! Thank you!😍

Me: I gtg now! Hanging out with the "twins" in their room.

Y/n: Have fun & please tell them I said "Hey cousins"!😊

A/N: I want to keep the character of y/n as neutral as possible because I really want you guys to be able to identify with the character. But as this is my first fanfic and also the first time writing a y/n story I have to include a bit of myself into the character otherwise I feel like y/n has no personality, if you get what I mean.

Also, I actually am a bilingual business student at an international business college, who is going to graduate this coming year. So, when I heard in one of Danielle's lives that she is a full-time college student with international business as her major my first though was "Hey how funny that we study the same thing". Let's move on with the story now. -N

AT KAYLEE'S & JENNY'S ROOM:

"It's a miracle that you didn't walk into a wall while texting. Who were you even texting with?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"Oh, just y/n. She wants me to tell you Hey cousins!" I responded making them laugh. "It's a bummer that she's not with us. I really like the cousin insider." Jenny said with a small frown. "Yeah, I think it's great how quickly we got along with her." Kaylee agreed. "WAIT, IS SHE THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN TEXTING WITH ALL THIS TIME?!" Kaylee suddenly asked excitedly. "Yes, I mean we text sometimes" I said like it was no big deal.

The girls exchanged a look and before I knew it Jenny was holding me as Kaylee took my phone away from me. "Sometimes haha. You've been texting with her nonstop ever since Julie's dinner party!" Kaylee said surprised as she looked through my conversations with y/n. "Jenny look at this! They have so much in conman!" Kaylee told her excitedly. "Uhhh she wants to be your study buddy." Jenny said teasing me. "Come on guys. It's not what it looks like. We're just friends." I said trying to hold my blush back as I took my phone back. "Oh, cut the crap Dani! Did you really think that I haven't realized how you two have been flirting with each other lately? OMG and the way you two stare at each other!" Kaylee was way too excited right now. "OMG yes! I already wanted to ask you if I was just imaging it!" Jenny told Kaylee. I couldn't hide my blush anymore. "Or have you seen how pissed she looked when Aria asked her out?" Jenny asked Kaylee. "OMG yes! And how she looked relieved when Dani told him no. Her eyes were glowing when you said that you don't play on his team!" Kaylee said laughing as she remembered how awkward that moment was. "What?!? How did you two realize that?" I asked slightly shocked. "Well while you were focused on killing Aria's HOPE (A/N: Pun very much intended😂) Kaylee and I were focusing on you lovebirds." Jenny explained making Kaylee nod in agreement.

I had no words. I was trying to get all of this in, not really being able to believe what they just told me. "Be honest Dani. Do you like her?" Kaylee asked me realizing that all of this was a bit overwhelming for me. "I mean I do like her. She makes me laugh, she understands me, and I love the way she always asks how I'm doing and if I'm okay. The smallest things that she does make me smile and I hate it when I don't have her attention. But I'm so confused! One moment she's all cheesy and flirty and the next she's the total opposite. I don't know if she's just friendly to me or if she really does flirt with me." I confessed to them with a frustrated sigh at the end. "I get that it must be frustrating, but I honestly believe that she likes you too. Just try to spend more time with her and see how things are going." Kaylee said understandingly while giving me a hug to comfort me. "I agree and maybe you really should ask her to help you with your studies. I mean it's a win-win, right? You'd get the help from someone who actually understands all of this international business stuff and you get to spend some alone time with her." Jenny said smirking before joining the hug. "Thank you! I love you guys!" I told them, appreciatively. "You're welcome! We love you too!" They responded at the same time. Gosh I swear they're sometimes like twins in real life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this was more of a longer filler chapter. I'm trying to get to this bigger idea that I have in my head but that will take time (which means filler chapters -sorry) I still HOPE that you like this story so far, as it is my first fanfic.
> 
> Please comment what you think or if you have any ideas. I'm open to everything!
> 
> Also, do you like the "cousin" insider that y/n has with Kaylee and Jenny? I thought that it would be a cute idea. -N


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: y/mbf/n = Name of your male best friend
> 
> y/fbf/n = Name of your female best friend
> 
> y/s/n = your sisters name

Y/n's POV

LAST SDCC DAY - AT Y/N's FINISHED NEW APARTMENT

Agggghhhh it's FINALLY DONE!! It was very fun, but you cannot imagine how much work had to be done in my new apartment!

My best friends and I were sitting on my new sofa and tried to relax for a bit while waiting for my parents and sister, who were getting food and drinks. I wanted to order in, but y/s/n insisted to go and get it with our parents. My theory is that she wanted me to have some parent free time with my best friends, which I'm really grateful for. I'm HOPEfully right. Otherwise they don't have a good excuse for taking so long. I'M STARVING!

I was scrolling through Instagram, as I saw the casts stories and posts. It's a bummer that I couldn't join them, but on the other hand, I'm very happy that I didn't. Otherwise my plans with the apartment wouldn't have worked out. Then I saw IT... Danielle's outfit... OMFG. I just couldn't stop staring at my phone. WHO ON EARTH ALLOWED HER TO LOOK THIS HOT?! Does she even realize what she does to people?! What she does to ME? Okay hold on! What am I thinking? We're just friends... so far... I liked the post (A/N: the cover of this book is actually Danielle's Instagram post that I'm talking about) and commented "Who on earth allowed you to look this gorgeous?! Wow! Queen!😍🔥👑"

"Hey y/n, what are you staring at?" y/mbf/n asked me before looking at my phone.

"Hey isn't this Danielle, your co-star?" y/fbf/n asked, also looking at my phone. I still couldn't really speak, so I just nodded my head.

"Wow she's hot!" y/mbf/n teased. "Oh, trust me I know! She's even more beautiful in person!" I admitted.

"You like her, don't you?" y/fbf/n teased me.

"OMG is she the co-star you've been texting with since we got here?" y/mbf/n asked way too excited. Aghh I love my best friends, but I hate it when it's two against one. We also never hide anything from each other.

"Okay yes! That's her and yes, I do like her! I'm just not sure about the whole thing. I don't even know if she's into me!" I admitted to them, feeling relieved and frustrated at the same time. Saved by the sound of keys, my parents followed by my sister opened the door with food in their hands. I gave all 5 of them a copy of my keys in case of emergencies. Y/mbf/n and y/fbf/n dropped the topic. They knew that I never tell my parents about relationships unless it's something serious. But I knew that they would not cut me loose yet.

"We've got food!" My parents said making us cheer in excitement. They brought such a good meal. (A/n: Imagine one of your favorite meals) While we were eating my phone made a sound showing me that Danielle has responded to my comment: "I could ask you the same😉💗😙" I couldn't stare away from my phone. What was she doing to me?! My best friends shared a look obviously knowing what happened.

"Seriously y/n? This might be your apartment now, but you know how much I hate phones during family meals!" My dad told me slightly angry. "What are you going to do, throw me out?" I talked back at him. There was a short uncomfortable silence before he and I started to laugh at the same time. My mom and sister knew that my dad and I share the same bad humor, but it was so funny to see how freaked out my best friends were. "You definitely got your acting skills from your dad." y/fbf/n said, relieved that all of this was just a joke. "And your bad humor too." y/mbf/n added, making everyone laugh again.

I posted a group picture of us with the caption: "Apartment is FINALLY DONE🎉!!! Couldn't have done this without the most important people in my life! Thank you SO MUCH for your help!! I love you!❤"

A lot of people liked it already, including my co-starts.

kaylee.bryant: Wow that was quick! You and your family are so cute!😍

jenarooski: This calls for a house warming party at cousins place!🎉

danielleroserussell: Can't wait to see it!😍Agree with kaylee.bryant you all look great together!😊

It was later that day when I was sitting on my balcony, enjoying the sunset. Watching the sun set and rise always has a calming effect on me. It's just so quiet and beautiful. It always makes me feel at peace and helps me not to think too much for once. Just enjoying the view.

After a while y/fbf/n joins me as she asks me "Want some company? Y/mbf/n is talking to his boyfriend, y/s/n is talking to her husband, making sure that he has the right time to pick us up from the airport tomorrow and your parents just went to bed." I didn't say anything and just gestured at the seat next to me. She sat down and I leaned my head against her shoulder. We stayed in the comfortable silence for a while before she spoke. "I have to tell you something." I raised my head looking at her confused, waiting for her to continue. "While you were washing the dishes with your sister, y/mbf/n and I took your phone and looked over your texts with Danielle." Note to myself: Change my iPhone passcode! "Before you get mad... we did not text her!" she continued. "But after reading everything, y/mbf/n and I really do think that she likes you. Her being very attractive aside, we really do think that she could make you happy and that you guys could work out." I sighed. "How are you so sure?" I asked her honestly. "Come on y/n! You might be blind when it comes to these things, but y/mbf/n and I aren't. Just reading through how you both talk to each other says it all. Look I know that you've been hurt in the past. I was the shoulder you cried on, but I have a strong feeling that she might be different and y/mbf/n agrees. Just do yourself a favor and try love one more time. I really have a good feeling about this one." She tells me with a smile at the end. "If this doesn't work out, I'm going to blame both of you." I told her, defeated. "Deal." she takes my pinky finger and connects it with hers. I leaned my head back on her shoulder and took a deep breath, asking her something that I've been worried about ever since I got the role of Stefanie Salvatore. "How am I going to do this without all of you?" "Hey you're the y/f/n y/l/n! No one deserves this huge opportunity more than you! Also, you're never without any of us. You know that I'm just one call away!" Her words made me feel better, as she embraces me in a hug. "I'm so going to make you come here often, even if I have to pay the flights!" I tell her smiling but still said that everyone is leaving tomorrow. "Hey if you're paying than I don't see any problem in that!" she continued with my half joke, making me laugh.

It was around 11pm. I usually never go to bed this early, but I have to bring everyone to the airport tomorrow morning, before shooting starts. They should be at the airport at 11am but shooting starts at 9am. Therefore, I have to bring them earlier. I couldn't fall asleep no matter what I tried. So, I texted the only person I could think of.

Y/n: Hey, how are you? How was the flight back?

Danielle: Hey, I'm good and you? Flight was okay just got back home.

Y/n: I'm fine.

Danielle: Y/n what's wrong?

Y/n: Nothing it's just... I really don't want my family to leave tomorrow...

She didn't text me back for a few minutes... Great, I've gotten too personal and must've scared her off. My negative thoughts were interrupting by Danielle suddenly calling me, to my surprise.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Danielle asked me concerned before I could even say hello. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You've just gotten home from an exhausting weekend and we're working tomorrow." I asked her confused. "This is more important and I couldn't fall asleep anyway." My heart melted after she said this. "It's just... don't get me wrong okay... I really am grateful for this huge opportunity. It's just that I wished shooting wouldn't start before their flight. So, that I could spend more time with them. They all have their own lives now. Who knows when I'm going to see them again?" I confessed to her with frustration in my voice. "When would they have to be at the airport?" She asked me. "11am. They said that it's not a big deal and that they'd spend the time shopping at the duty-free stores." I answered her not really knowing why their flight time mattered to her. "I'll call you back! I have to deal with something really quick." She said in a rush and hung up the phone, before I could even say something. That was weird...

Danielle's POV

Okay what I'm about to do now might be risky, but if it makes her happy than it's worth it!

"Hey Dani, everything okay?" Julie asked concerned because I was calling her late and we just saw each other an hour ago at the airport. "I'm fine, just really in need of a favor." I told her, hoping that she'd stop worrying. "Okay I'm listening..." She said curiously. "I'll explain later but is it possible that y/n starts shooting tomorrow later? So that she can still spend more time with her family. They have to be at the airport at 11am." I asked with a pleading note in my voice. "Has she put you up to this?" Julie asked, questioning my interests. "NO! This is all me! I really want to do this for her. You know how not being able to see my family often was hard for me at the beginning." I told her honestly. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll text her that she can come at 11:30 am tomorrow. But Dani you owe me for this." Julie agreed. "Thank you! I'll make it up to you! You're the best! Good night!" I thanked her. "You're damn right I am! Good night Dani!" She said and hung up.

I called y/n back, happy that my planned worked!

"Hey, what did you have to do?" y/n asked me, clearly sounding sleepy. "Hey sleepy head. Sorry, I just forgot that I had to call my mom before she goes to sleep." I lied, hoping it was believable. "Hold on. Julie just texted me." She said, making me wait a minute as she read the text. "Danielle Rose Russell you did not?!" y/n whisper screamed in excitement. "Did what?" I asked, sounding foolish. "Julie just texted me that I can come to work tomorrow later because there was a last-minute change in schedule and to enjoy my time with my family. What did you do?" She asked me, curiously. "I might have reminded Julie of the importance that family has. Nothing major." I said, like it was no big deal. "Oh Dani, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. You really didn't have to do that!" She told me, slightly angry but more thankful at the same time. "It's no big deal. Julie and I are very close!" I assured her. "How can I repay you?" Y/n asked. "You really don't have to. It was my pleasure. But if you really insist, I could really use a tutor. I've got an accounting test coming up in a week and I could really use help." I told her. "Ugghh I hated accounting, but the torture is worth it for you. I told you that you can always ask me when you need a study buddy." She said. "Deal." I agreed.

We hung up the phone after a while. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that I've made her feel better and that I'm going to spend some alone time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter was more a focus on y/n with a little Danielle at the end. I wanted to build up the personality of her a bit and open the line for the coming plots. Got a few ideas and already a bit of a plan how to connect them.
> 
> HOPE you liked this chapter. Feedback is always welcome! -N


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n's POV

It was the day my family was flying back home. I was very grateful to Danielle, for convincing Julie to give me more time before going to work and my family was happily surprised as well. After tight and long goodbye hugs, which included me nearly not letting them go, I was on my way to set, while thinking about how I could thank Danielle for what she did. No matter how close she might be with Julie, messing with the shooting schedule is always risky.

LEGACIES SET

Thanking Julie was the first thing I did, after I arrived. A few hours later everyone was at the cafeteria eating lunch together and enjoying each other's company. Danielle, Peyton and Aria had to go a little earlier as they were shooting a scene together. So, I took this opportunity to talk to my tv cousins.

"Do you know what Danielle's favorite food is?" I suddenly asked out of nowhere. "Pasta, why?" Kaylee answered confused. "I just want to thank her for giving me more time with my family today." I explained. They shared a weird look, but I didn't question it. "Aren't you already going to tutor her?" Kaylee questioned. "Yes, but I want to thank her properly. Besides, I haven't cooked anything in my new kitchen yet and if she can show off her cooking skills so can I. Could this please stay between us? I want to surprise her." I asked them. "Sure. Talking about your new apartment. Are you going to throw a house warming party or not?" Jenny asked eagerly. "Yes! I actually thought about that. Do you think this Saturday would work?" I asked them. "Yeah that sounds good." Kaylee confirmed.

It's the end of the day. The first day of shooting went well but everyone was tired, as we got a lot of work done. The girls and I where on our way to the parking lots, saying goodbye for today. After the "twins" left Danielle and I were the only ones left.

"So, I thought that we could study on Wednesday, as it is our day off?" I asked her. "My test is next Monday so Wednesday is great!" she confirmed. "Great. So, around 1pm? I'll text you my address." I asked her and she just nodded, before giving me a hug goodbye. I have to admit, she might be one of the best huggers in the world. Usually, people just give you a quick and loose hug but not her. Her hugs are tight and long but not too much at the same time. I always feel comfortable when she hugs me. It feels like she is putting pieces of me back together that I didn't know needed fixing. Hugging her just feels great and I always feel better afterwards.

WEDNESDAY - Y/N's APARTMET

It was the day that Danielle was coming over. So, that I could tutor her for her upcoming accounting test. I asked her to send me the topics and some materials so that I could prepare myself. She was supposed to come in an hour, giving me enough time, as I was just starting to cook lunch, making it fresh and ready when she arrives. It felt really good to cook again. I only had delivery service for the last few weeks because my apartment wasn't ready.

CHAT BETWEEN Y/N AND DANIELLE

Danielle: Hey I'm on my way!😊

Y/n: Great! I HOPE you didn't eat lunch yet.😉

Danielle: Please tell me that you aren't cooking right now.😏

Y/n: You'll see when you get here. Don't forget your books!😊👩🍳

An hour later I heard my doorbell ring. "Hey please come in!" I greeted her with a hug. Have I mentioned already that I LOVE her hugs? She was in jeans, a top and a leather jacket, with her hair in a messy bun and looked so beautiful in just a simple outfit. It was the first time that I saw her without make up and she looked even more beautiful. "Would you like a tour?" I offered her, as it was her first time in my new apartment. "Lead the way, my lady." she answered making me giggle. I gave her a tour with the kitchen as our final destination. "Wow I really like your apartment. You guys did an amazing job!" She complimented our work. "Thank you I couldn't have done it without them. Speaking of, I'm really grateful for what you did and as a small thank you I cooked us lunch before we'd study." I said before taking two plates and serving her favorite pasta. "I was already wondering what smelled so good, but you really didn't have to!" Then as she saw what I've been cooking her eyes went big. "Yes, I love pasta! How did you know?" she asked excitedly. "Come on, you're Italian so duh?! I also have my sources." I said with a wink at the end making her blush.

A/N: Okay I know that alcohol is at 21 years in America but I'm from a European country where the drinking age is 18 so let's just pretend that it's 18 in the states as well. I like to have a glass of wine from time to time and am actually very close in age with Danielle. She's less than a month older than me. Let's move on with the story now. -N

"I actually brought you something as well." She said as she got a bottle of my favorite wine out of her bag. "You remembered my favorite?" I asked her happily surprised. "Of course, I did!" she smiled back at me. "Aww thank you! But you really didn't have to!" I thanked her and put the bottle into my fridge to keep it cool before I gave her a hug. "I wanted to, and you know what? Let's stop wasting each other's time from now on and just agree that we both like doing things for the other." She suggested making me smile. "Deal! Do you want to try it after we're done studying?" I asked. "Sure, but let's eat now please. I can't keep staring at this delicious looking pasta without eating it!" she sounded serious, but I just had to laugh. She's too cute! "Oh my god! This is soo good!" She moaned and it sounded like music in my ears. "Well you're not the only one who can cook Italian, Ms. Russell." I winked at her.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Ughhh I'm done! How did you manage to graduate?" Danielle asked me, frustrated. "I told you that these accounting topics are a total bitch. I would have never understood them without a very good friend of mine, who has a brain for numbers. I explained you everything the way she did it to me. But I honestly think that you'll do fine on Monday. You're better at this than you think." I told her honestly. "Thank you! That really means a lot, especially from someone who already has all of this shit behind her." She said making me laugh. "So, how about the wine that you promised me?" she asked with a smirk, making me giggle. "Of course, you deserve it!" I said as got two wine glasses out.

Danielle's POV

Y/n looked at her phone to check the time. "Come with me. I want to show you something." She said as she took her wine glass in one hand and my hand in the other, leading us to her balcony. I have to admit having her hand hold mine felt amazing. It felt so soft and it just so right. I never wanted her to let go. Her balcony was big but not as huge as Julie's. There was a bench covered with pillows and blankets and a small coffee table in front of it. She put our glasses on the coffee table as we set down on the bench. I shivered as the evening breeze hit me. Y/n saw that and covered both of us with the blankets. I couldn't help but cuddle into her and put my head on her shoulder. I was comfortable but a bit confused, so I asked her "What are we doing here?". "Just watch. We're right on time." She told me. Then I understood what she meant, as the sun started to set. It was so beautiful and calming. "One of the reasons why I chose this apartment was the view. I love it when the sun sets and rises. I think that it's one of nature's most beautiful features and it helps me clear my mind." Her voice sounded so beautiful and calm, telling me about something that was clearly meaningful to her. "Thank you for sharing this with me." "You're welcome." She replied making me smile. We didn't talk much after that. Just enjoyed the beautiful view and each other's company. I think I've never felt more at peace before than in this moment. Spending the day with the woman that I'm deeply falling for, to now having her cuddled up to me, while enjoying a beautiful sun set. I peacefully fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Y/n's POV

Sharing this moment with her felt so good and right. I loved every second of it. I suddenly realized that she fell asleep after I heard her tiny little snores. They were so cute. I didn't want to wake her up. But it was getting cold and we had to work tomorrow. I carefully stood up and picked her up bridal style trying my best not to wake her up. I took her to my guest room and carefully put her on the bed, before covering her with the blanket. 'Wow she really is a heavy sleeper' I thought to myself. I couldn't help it and took a moment to admire how beautiful she actually is. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight beautiful". Then went to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> I HOPE that you like this chapter. It's a bit cheesy, I know.
> 
> Please comment what you think. Your comments are very important to me. I always appreciate your opinions. -N


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle's POV

THE NEXT MORNING – Y/N'S GUEST ROOM

I heard my phone alarm ringing. I didn't want to wake up, but knew I had to work soon. I slept like a baby. Maybe the best sleep I had in a long time. After rubbing my eyes, I suddenly realized that I wasn't in my own bed, nor was this my bedroom. Panic started to hit me but then I calmed down, after remembering yesterday's events. Thinking about yesterday immediately put a smile on my face. 'But wait, I'm still in y/n's apartment. I hope that she's not mad that I've fallen asleep last night.' I thought to myself before convincing myself to finally get out of the comfortable bed.

As I approached the kitchen, I saw something that would never leave my mind. Y/n was in nothing but an oversized long t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, her back facing me, as she danced and sang to the music playing through the radio, while making breakfast. I really liked this view. She looked so adorable. I wanted to keep this moment forever. So, I took my phone out and recorded her. She suddenly turned around and saw what I was doing. "Hey, I'm making you breakfast and you're recording me as a thank you?" She asked me obviously fake mad. "Sorry I couldn't help myself you're way too adorable." I confessed making her laugh. "You're lucky that I like you. Otherwise, I'd want you to delete this." She told me with a wink at the end. Her telling me that she liked me made my heart skip a beat. But I brushed it off quickly, as I didn't know if she only meant it in a friendly way. "Good morning by the way, sleepy head." She said as she gave me a hug. I loved hugging her. It always felt great to be close to her. "Good morning. Sorry for falling asleep yesterday." I said as I let go of the hug. "Please don't worry about that! I really enjoyed yesterday." She reassured me, making me blush. "But you're right on time I made us pancakes. Would you like tea or coffee?" she continued. "Oh, you're the best, I love pancakes! And tea please." "You can tell me that I'm the best more often if you'd like. I don't mind." She told me with a playful smile, while making my tea and coffee for herself. "I sure will." I returned her smile with a wink at the end. The pancakes were delicious and warm. "Okay wow! Not only can she cook an amazingly good pasta but also delicious pancakes." I complemented her cooking skills. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me Ms. Russell." She told me, with her playful grin. I don't know why, but I really liked it when she called me "Ms. Russell". It had a very classy tone in it, which made me blush every time. She never failed to make me blush. For the rest of the morning, we just talked, enjoyed each other's company, made each other laugh and continued to eat breakfast. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself as I waited for her to get dressed before we'd go to work.

We rode together in my car to work, as it was still parking in front of her apartment building. It was great. We talked, laughed and sang together to songs that played on the radio.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We were sitting in the cafeteria having our lunch break during shoots. Y/n and the others had to leave earlier as they had to shoot a scene together, leaving me alone with Kaylee and Jenny. "Okay spill the tea! How was the tutoring session?" Jenny asked me, as soon as y/n was out of the cafeteria. I filled them in on everything that happened. "Aww that's so romantic! Can't believe that you've actually fallen asleep though." Kaylee said laughing at me. "I know! I felt so embarrassed. But it all went away after she reassured me that it was no big deal." I said hiding my face in embarrassment. I told them how the rest of the morning went. I even showed them the video that I made of her. "Aww she's so adorable! Good that you made that video." Kaylee giggled. "I know right?" I agreed with her. "Wow! I mean, she helped you study, cooked you pasta, let you sleep over and then made you breakfast. That girl is a keeper." Jenny said with a playful smile.

SATURDAY – DAY OF THE HOUSE WARMING PARTY

Y/N's POV

Today was the day of my house warming party. Jenny and Kaylee were at my apartment already, helping me prepare, which I was very grateful for. I invited the full cast and some of the crew members. It should be a full house today. Danielle was very busy with collage work, the last few days. Therefore, I didn't see her much, expect if we shot a scene together. We texted and talked as usual, but it just wasn't the same. Therefore, planning the party gave me a nice distraction. We were nearly done with everything, which was good as the others are supposed to arrive in an hour. I was getting ready in my room, while the "twins" were chilling in my living room, already starting with the drinks. I was in a bit of a flirty mood. So, I dressed in black heels, black skinny jeans a white blouse that definitely was not business like as it showed my cleavage, clearly but not too much. I put natural make up on with red lipstick, making my eyes pop and let my hair in loose curls. I looked into the mirror, happy with how I looked. In the back of my head hoping that Danielle would like it as well.

I went out of my room as I saw my "cousins" staring at me. "Are you two okay?" I asked, confused. "It's just... you look amazing y/n!" Kaylee complemented me. "Girl who do you look so hot for?" Jenny asked me teasingly. "No one." I said, obviously lying. They shared this weird look again. I brushed it off, but I really have to ask them what this look is about one day.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Everyone was already here, including Danielle. She looked stunning. She wore a similar outfit to the day of SDCC and it took my breath away. She never failed to take my breath away, no matter how she looked like. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Everyone was drinking, some were just talking while others were dancing to the music. I toned the music done a bit, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys! I'll keep this short so that the party can continue. I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming. Thank you for making me part of your family and making me feel so welcomed. A special thank you to Julie for giving me this opportunity and allowing me to be part of your world and another special thank you to Kaylee, Jenny and Danielle for being the absolute best people in the world, who I've taken close to my heart already. I love you guys!" I told everyone out of my heart. I looked at the trio, that was standing next to each other, during the last part. "To y/n!" Danielle said, making everyone repeat her words, as they cheered for me. I felt great. The party was going great. Everyone seemed to like my new apartment and enjoy their time. A while later I was dancing with Danielle, Kaylee and Jenny. It was amazing. I really had a good time. Then suddenly Quincy approached me, telling me that we ran out of snacks. I thanked him for informing me. I wanted to make sure that people were snacking, so that they had something that sucked up the alcohol in their stomachs.

I came back a while later to see one of my worst nightmares. Danielle and Aria were kissing. F*cking kissing. I might have just seen a few seconds of it but that was enough for me. I couldn't handle this horrible sight in front of me. I just ran out of my own apartment. Yes, I ran out of my own party, in my own f*cking apartment. But what would you have done in my case? I was so angry! No, I was pissed! I wanted to punch someone; best case Aria's f*cking face. The face who was kissing the girl I was deeply falling for. I heard Kaylee call for me "Y/n wait!" But I ignored it, as I kept on walking with nothing on me but my keys.

Danielle's POV

Y/n just left, getting some more snacks. I was dancing with Kaylee, Jenny and Quincy. We were having a good time, but I missed y/n already. She looked gorgeous. I was out of words when she opened the door for me earlier. Me being a bit tipsy right now made it hard to not just kiss her and rip her clothes off. It took my everything to not follow my urge. Aria joined us after y/n was gone. He started dancing with me and telling me how beautiful I looked. I didn't think much of it, but then he suddenly kissed me. I didn't move for a few seconds, as I didn't realize what was happening. When I came back to my senses, I pushed him away and slapped him on the face. "What the f*ck?! I told you that I don't play on your team!" I screamed at him, making everyone stare at us. Quincy took him away from me, as he realized what just happened. I looked around and saw that y/n and Kaylee were gone. "Jenny where is y/n? Please tell me that she didn't see this?!" I asked her, panicked. "I'm sorry but she did. Kaylee ran after her. I just texted her that you pushed him away and slapped him in his ugly face. Kaylee's going to find her and talk to her." Jenny tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I was a sobbing mess. I just ruined every chance I thought that I had with her. I hate Aria! "No, I need to find her and tell her myself! Jenny I just ruined everything." I told her, as my tears started to stream down my face. Why was this happening to me? I tried to go out and run after her, but Jenny held me back. "No Dani! This is a bad idea and you know it. She needs to cool off. You can explain everything to her in the morning. Let me and Kaylee take care of this!" She said, as she held me in her arms. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew she was right. So, I just cried in her arms, not knowing how this could be saved. "Could you please stay here and make sure that the party people don't destroy her apartment while she's gone?" Jenny asked Peyton, as she held me in her arms. "Sure, I'll make sure that everyone leaves after a while and wait for y/n to come back." Peyton reassured her. "Thank you I'll take this one home. I'll see you on Monday!" Jenny said goodbye to him before she and I left y/n's apartment. She called a cab and took me home. She stayed with me through the night but no matter what I tried I couldn't sleep. My mind was only on y/n and how horrible I felt.

Y/N's POV

I was sitting in the park, which was close to my apartment building, when I realized that I only had my keys with me. Shit! I would usually call y/fbf/n in situations like these, but it looks like this is not going to work now. "Wow you're fast!" Kaylee said, a little bit out of breath as she reached me. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "Look I know that you're pissed now and probably want to punch Aria's face, but I need to show you something." She said. "I don't want to see anything now. Please just leave me alone!" I told her, annoyed at the world right now. "Y/n look at this!" Kaylee raised her voice at me, getting my attention. I gave in and looked at her phone.

PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN KAYLEE AND JENNY

Jenny: Good that you're running after y/n. She has this all wrong! Danielle just pushed Aria off and slapped him on his face after screaming at him. She's a total wreck now. Y/n needs to know this!

10 mins later

Jenny: Taking Danielle home now. Going to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Peyton is going to look after y/n's apartment until she's back.

Reading this made me even more grateful to have Kaylee and Jenny in my life, but the whole situation with Danielle confused me way too much and I was sooo mad. The only thing I could do was cry. Kaylee took me into her arms and tried to calm me down. We've been sitting on the park bench for hours now. We didn't talk much, which I was thankful for. It got very late, so we decided to head back to my apartment. As I opened my door, I saw that everyone was gone except Peyton who was sleeping on my living room sofa. I didn't want to wake him. So, I took a blanket and put it over him. For a moment my heartache was gone as I felt nothing but gratitude towards my friends. Kaylee stayed with me the night as well, making sure that I was okay. She fell asleep after a while but no matter what I tried, I couldn't. My thoughts were only on Danielle and I couldn't get her and Aria kissing out of my head. I was angry, sad, confused and heartbroken at the same time. It was too much at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> I really HOPE that you like this chapter!
> 
> Finally, some drama! I've been waiting to write this and the coming chapter for a while now. So, stay tuned.
> 
> Please comment what you think. Your opinions are very important to me! -N


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING

Y/n's POV

I woke up with maybe the worst headache of my life, which means a lot, as I never get a hangover. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and lack of sleep. Then I remembered why I felt this way, only making me feel worse. A while later, I forced myself out of my bed and went to the kitchen. The only thing I wanted in this moment was coffee and that ASAP. As I reached the kitchen, I saw Kaylee and Peyton still there, eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kaylee greeted me a she gave me a cup of coffee. "Morning guys! Thank you again for yesterday. Especially for staying the night. I don't know what I would have done without you." I thanked them, embracing both into a group hug. "Anytime y/n!" Peyton reassured me. "Yes, you're part of the family now and family takes care of each other. Here I made breakfast." Kaylee agreed with him as she gave me a delicious looking plate. "Thank you, guys. That really means a lot to me." I thanked them again. "And don't you worry. Quincy and I are going to look out for Aria and prevent him from pulling these stupid stunts again." Peyton said, in a serious tone. This made me stare at Kaylee in a 'Did you really tell him?' look. "What? He was asking me all morning why you ran out last night and what happened. I tried to make things up but he didn't believe me. So, I gave in eventually." Kaylee tried to defend herself. "It's fine and thank you Peyton but Danielle and Aria are seriously the last people I want to think about." I sighed in frustration. They both nodded, understanding that I couldn't handle any of this. We continued to eat as they told me random stories, trying to distract me.

No matter what they tried, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get this horrible picture of them kissing out of my head. It was killing me. I know that Kaylee told me that she pushed him off, but I still couldn't believe anyone. I had the worst scenarios going through my head, including the worst thoughts. Kaylee and Peyton had to leave after a while as Peyton had plans with his girlfriend and Kaylee had a session with her private trainer scheduled. I was alone, sitting on my sofa, wrapped in blankets, eating my favorite ice scream, while watching breakup movies on Netflix. I'm usually never such a wreck but I needed to let everything out. I felt so worthless. 'How could someone love such a mess like me?' I thought to myself while thinking about all the times when I've fallen for the wrong person. 'Maybe love isn't meant for me. Maybe I'm just meant to be the cool aunt, where my friends children are going to wonder why she died alone.' I thought to myself.

After a while of self-pity, I suddenly heard my doorbell ring. I looked through the hole seeing the last person I ever wanted to see. I was tired of excuses. I was tired of this whole situation. So, I just ignored her.

"Please y/n open the door!"

"Y/n let me explain! Please!"

"Come on, I know you're home I can hear the rom-com playing in the back ground!" She kept asking and knocking on my door but my stubborn ass didn't want to move.

"I swear to god, if you don't open up, I'm going to kick your door in!!!" She screamed this time and I somehow knew that she was dead serious. I also knew how well trained she is, meaning that she could easily kick my door in after a few tries. As I didn't want this to happen, I got up and opened my door.

"What?" I asked annoyed, letting her in as I didn't want my neighbors to hear us scream in the hallway. She looked like a mess, nearly as much as me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a in a messy bun, but not the good kind of messy bun, if you get what I mean. "Please let me explain." She said in a calmer voice this time. "Explain what? That Aria kissed you? That you pushed him away and slapped him on his disgusting face the moment I was gone? Because I already know that. What you can explain to me is why do you care so much that I ran out? Why did you come the extra way to 'explain' everything to me?" I was so angry right now. I didn't want to raise my voice at her, but I couldn't stop all of my frustration from coming out. She just stared at me unable to speak. I was so tired of this. "Okay you know what let me explain something to you. I'm tired! I'm tired of falling for the wrong people! I'm tired of them playing with my heart like it's their own personal playground! I'm tired of you doing the same and I'm soo tired of your mixed signals! So please Danielle, for the love of god! Tell me WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I asked her, feeling a bit relieved after letting out what's been destroying my thoughts.

Danielle's POV

"...WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She asked me as I was still unable to speak. I hated to see her hurt like this and I hated myself for being the cause of it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She asked me again. 'Oh, screw this! She wants to know what I want. I'm going to show her exactly what I want!' I thought to myself. She was about to speak again but I stopped her, as I crashed my lips on hers. Her body was still for a second but then I felt it relax as she started to kiss me back. She wrapped her arms around my waist as mine were wrapped around her neck deepening the kiss. I couldn't believe that all of this was happening. I was finally kissing the woman of my dreams after she confessed to me that she felt the same. I didn't care that she screamed at me because to be honest, I deserved it. Her lips felt like they were meant to kiss mine. I pushed all my love for her into this kiss and I felt that she did the same. It wasn't heated or lusty. It was passionate and tender. I felt my whole body shake in excitement, as if there were butterflies, flying like crazy, trying to come out of me. It was perfect. We stopped, after what seemed like forever as we both needed air to breathe.

"I want you! From the moment we first talked to each other I've always wanted you and no one else! That's why I panicked when you ran out. I thought that this might have ruined every chance I had with you. Y/n I'm falling for you, so deeply. You make me feel complete. I always feel better when I'm with you. You make me laugh and smile like to one else can. You understand me like no one else does. You make me feel like I'm one of the most important people on earth and so much more." I confessed to her and it felt so good to finally let it out. She kissed me again after I made my confession only to break it again after a while to speak.

"It's because you are! You are one of the most important people on this earth to me! The moment I first saw you, I was starstruck but didn't know my chances. When you told me that you're into girls, I was so HOPEful but scared at the same time. Because the more time I spend alone with you, the more I am falling for you. Being with you makes me feel complete. You understand my complicated mind like no one else can and you never fail to make me feel better no matter what. I just never thought that someone as beautiful and stunning as you would ever like me and when I saw you with Aria it crushed me." She said, looking down towards the last part. Her words made my heart melt. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her could be so doubtful about herself. I raised her chin with my finger so that she'd look at me.

"Hey, you are beautiful inside and out, including your beautiful mind. The way you look or what you say never fails to take my breath away. I just want you, no one else! And if you'll let me, I'll do whatever it takes to proof that to you." We were both crying happy tears at this moment. "You know damn well that I hate wasting time in not being straight forward when it comes to the people I care about. So, I want to ask you something that I've been dreaming of. Y/f/n y/l/n would you finally do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" I asked her nervously. "Yes! Yes! Of course, I will!" she answered making me the happiest I've ever been. She kissed me again with so much passion. Her lips tasted a bit salty, as we both had happy tears streaming down our faces.

We spend the rest of the day cuddling in her bed, talking, laughing, watching movies, eating way too much and making out. I seriously haven't been this happy in a long time and I swore to myself that I would never let anyone come between me and y/n again. Especially not Aria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yesss it's finally here! I've been wanting to write the "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" scene for days now!
> 
> I really HOPE that you like this chapter!
> 
> Please comment what you think! Your opinions are very important to me! -N


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle's POV

THE NEXT MORNING - DAY OF DANIELLE'S TEST - STILL IN Y/N'S APARTMENT

I woke up, hearing the birds tweet and the sun shine into the room making my eyes hurt for a second. When I realized whose body was cuddled into mine, my face showed the biggest smile I possibly could. Although, I remember everything that happened yesterday, I still couldn't believe it. Finally, being able to call this beautiful woman mine; it was too good to be true. I laid in bed, watching her sleep, thinking how lucky I actually am that this idiot of Aria didn't destroy everything. I want to show her that I'm committed to her - to us. I don't want her to doubt that. So, I created a plan in my head, smiling to myself. My alarm on my phone suddenly went off, reminding me that I had to get up for college, including my accounting test. Yay... I quickly turned the alarm off, hoping that it didn't wake her up but the sleeping beauty next to me was still asleep. It's her day off and I wanted her to sleep in. I left her a note on her nightstand and gave her a kiss on her forehead, before I left for college.

Y/N's POV

A FEW HOURS LATER

I woke up, feeling more rested than I have in a long time, but also a bit confused, as I saw that my arms were cuddling a pillow instead of Danielle. As my mind was starting to be doubtful, I sat up to see a note in Dani's handwriting.

Good morning beautiful,

I'm sorry that you didn't wake up next to me but I had to rush to college and didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty up. You looked too peaceful to do that. I'll be done at 2pm and would be very happy if you could pick me up. I have a surprise planned for you...

HOPE you're having an amazing day! Can't wait to see you soon!

PS: Wow my own girlfriend makes me do puns about my character. Do you see the effect you have on me already?

\- Danielle❤😘

I can't believe how cute she is. Her note gave me the brightest smile. I can't believe how lucky I am. I'm going to safe this note forever. After I took a photo of the note, so that I always have it with me on my phone, I put it in my nightstand drawer so that I wouldn't lose it. I laid in bed as I saw the tons of messages Kaylee sent me this morning.

Kaylee: Jenny told me that Danielle came over last night. Are you okay?

Kaylee: Please tell me that you didn't kill each other!

Kaylee: I swear I love Dani but I'll kill her if she hurt you even more!

Kaylee: Okay you're probably still sleeping. Sorry!

Kaylee: Just please tell me if you're okay and how it went with her.

Kaylee: I'm here for you if you need me!💗

Y/n: Don't worry! My girlfriend and I are fine. So, please don't kill her!😊 It's very cute how much you care! I'm always here for you too, whenever you need me!💗

It felt so good to call her my girlfriend! A few minutes after I replied, Kaylee called me. "GIRLFRIEND!?! TELL US EVERYTHING!!!" Kaylee said excitedly before I could even say hello. "So, I guess Jenny is with you?" I asked her, laughing at how excited she was. "Yes, I am! Now spill!" Jenny responded. "Wait where are you now?" I asked. "At my place. We wanted to go out for brunch now. Would you like to join?" Kaylee invited me. "Sure, send me the address!"

A FEW HOURS LATER...

My "cousins" and I were at this cute little brunch place, where I told them everything that happened last night. I also showed them the picture of the note from this morning. "Oh my god! I can't believe how cute she is!" Jenny said in excitement. "Seriously, Jenny and I are your biggest shippers!" Kaylee said. "Wait until you meet my best friends they're pretty close to that as well." I told them, thinking about the conversation I had with y/fbf/n on my balcony a few weeks ago. "I think you all would get along well." I continue with a smile. "I would really love to meet them." Kaylee said before she took another sip from her coffee mug. "Yes. You have to tell us when they're in town again." Jenny agreed. "I will, but I should go now. It's 1:30pm already and I need to pick Danielle up soon." I said looking at the time. "Sure, do you want us to give you a ride? We know where her college is." Jenny offered. "Thank you that would be great!" I thanked her. We paid for brunch and stepped into Jenny's car. We got to Danielle's college just in time. I hugged them goodbye as I got out of the car, thanking them for everything. "Keep us posted!" Kaylee said. "I will don't worry!" I replied giggling.

As I got to the entrance of the building, I saw my beautiful girlfriend walking out while talking to a friend. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, making me blush. She said goodbye to her friend and quickly walked over to me. "You came!" she said happily as she gave me a tight hug. "Of course! How could I not? I've got something for you." I said as I handed her a big cup of her favorite drink from the brunch place. Kaylee told me earlier that it's her favorite, which I really appreciated. "My favorite! Who did you go to the brunch place with?" Danielle asked. "The twins." I explained as I took her bag from her so she wouldn't carry it. It was actually quite heavy from all the books she had with her. "Thanks! You're such a gentle women." She teased me. "For you, always!" I winked at her. "So how was the accounting test?" I asked as we walked to her car. "Quite good actually, thanks to my amazing tutor. You should meet her. She's so intelligent and super-hot." Danielle teased me. "Oh really?" I played along with a raised eyebrow. We reached her car in the student garage building. I put her bag on the back seat, as we stepped into her car. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was here before she crashed her face on mine and gave me a deep kiss. It was passionate, but I could feel that she was a bit hungry for more, which I didn't mind at all. We pulled away, as we both needed to breathe again. Her forehead rested against mine, as we quickly regained our breath again. "Wow" was all I could say. "I've been wanting to do this all day." Danielle said, as she still had her hands on my face, gently stroking my cheeks. "Now you can do this whenever you want." I said teasingly, before I kissed her again. "So, you read my note?" Dani asked after we pulled away again. "Yes, I did and I have to say that I have the sweetest girlfriend in the world. I mean waking up next to you would've been better but that was already a very nice start to the day." I replied. "I'm glad. So, I've been thinking. As we've never really have been on a date before, I have a surprise planned for you." She announced. "What is it?" I asked curious and excited. "You have to wait and see." She teased me, as she started the car and we drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> I'M BAAAACCCKKK!
> 
> I got back from vacation 2 days ago and as promised here is a new chapter. It's not as big of a chapter as I usually write. I wanted to "finish" the chapter but I didn't have time to write more today. So, I though why not let you guys hanging in a small cliff hanger and write the following part in the next chapter? Authors have to be mean sometimes, am I right?😂 Sorry not sorry! I've read much worse cliff hangers so please don't be mad. I'm trying to write more soon but from now on I can sadly not guarantee you regular updates as my graduation year is starting on Monday. Yay...
> 
> HOPE you like this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who wrote me ideas!
> 
> Please comment what you think. Your comments really mean a lot to me!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to write me if you have any ideas! The ones I've gotten are super helpful so please keep them coming!
> 
> HOPE you're all doing well!
> 
> -N


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N's POV:

"So where are you taking me?" I asked my girlfriend, after we've been in the car for 20 minutes. "Don't worry, we're almost there." She replied with a smirk on her face. It was so adorable. I didn't even care to hide my blush as she was focused on the road anyway.

A few minutes later we arrived at the local amusement park in Atlanta. (A/N: I just googled it. Yes, Legacies is shooting in Atlanta as well as Covington, Georgia. If you want to google the amusement park in Atlanta, it looks amazing.) "Dani! This is amazing! I can't wait to go in!" I said in excitement as we stepped out of the car. "So, I guess you like it?" she asked playfully. I kissed her before I said. "Does this answer your question?" "I'm not sure, I think I need more explaining." She said playfully making me kiss her again.

Danielle's POV:

"As much as I love your lips, can we please go inside already?" she begged. She acted like an excited child and I loved seeing that side of her. It was sooo adorable. "Follow me, my lady." I said taking her hand in mine as we entered the amusement park.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

I haven't had so much fun in a long time! We did so many things and were on so many rides. I was very happy that I didn't eat much before we came here, otherwise things wouldn't have ended well. Y/n and I just got out of one of the many roller-coasters that we drove. She took my hand in hers and led me to a not so crowded part of the amusement park. After she checked that not so many people were looking, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. "Thank you so much! I haven't had so much fun in a while." She told me as she pulled away from the kiss giving me a huge and genuine smile that I could only return. "Well thank you for being the absolutely best girlfriend. I can seriously not thank you enough for all the help you've given me recently." I thank her truthfully.

I don't only mean her helping me study, but generally everything she does for me and everything that she is. All these deep conversations we had recently. I feel like I can talk to her about everything and I that I can completely be myself when I'm around her. Not to forget all these little things she does for me that only make me love her more. 'Wait! What? Did I just say love? Are my feelings this strong already? Stop it Danielle! You know exactly that you love her! You've known it since her house warming party.

"Well you know that I'd do anything for the people I care about, especially for you." She said lovingly, taking me out of my thoughts. I was grinning so much. I couldn't believe my luck. "I am the luckiest girl in the world with the best girlfriend ever!" I said laughing. "No, I think mine is better." She played along, making me giggle. "Agree to disagree. But we actually have one last thing to do here before we leave." I told her pecking her lips quickly, before I took her hand in mine and led us to the big Ferris wheel.

As we were rising up to the sky, I saw that we were right on time, as the sun started to set. By the time we reached the top, y/n was cuddled up into me. I might have paid the Ferris wheel worker a little more so that we could stay on top a little longer, while she was stepping into the wheel. But she doesn't need to know that. "So, you remembered how much I love sun sets and rises?" She asked me with a playful smile, raising one eye brow. "I'd never forget anything about you." I said truthfully. She sat up a little so that she could see me better, as her head was laying on my chest. For a few minutes she didn't say anything. She just stared at me, into my eyes and sometimes on my lips. I didn't know what she was thinking but the situation wasn't awkward, as her expression only showed me love. She broke the silence when she suddenly said three words, I did not expect her to say so soon, but until this moment did not realize how much I wanted/needed to hear. "I love you!"

'She loves me? Oh my god she really loves me. Why am I freaking so out inside?' A million thoughts were running through my head while I had the biggest smile on my face. I pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. It might have been the longest and most passionate kiss we ever shared, so far. I tried to put all my feelings into that kiss and I could tell that she did the same. "I love you too!" I told her, resting my fore head against hers after I pulled away needing air. She gave me her biggest smile, preventing the butterflies in my stomach to stop. She laid her head back on my chest as we watched the sun slowly setting while the Ferris wheel started to move down.

A WHILE LATER...

Y/N's POV

After the amusement park Danielle took me out to dinner. It was delicious and I really enjoyed it. How could I not? I enjoy everything while I'm with her. She treats me so well I can honestly not believe how lucky I am! Telling her that I love her was the most natural thing to do, especially during that beautiful moment on the Ferris wheel.

We are now on our way back to my apartment. You might be asking yourself why we're never at her apartment. Well, mine is closer to set and I love to have her here. Don't get me wrong her apartment is beautiful as well. I really like it, but I just love the feeling of having the women I love spend time in my place. Maybe I'll ask her to move in one day. But I don't want to rush things too soon. We just said "I love you" to each other, which is already a big step. But ever since that, I've been craving her, more than I usually am.

AT Y/N's APARTMENT

Danielle's POV

As soon as we stepped into her apartment y/n pushed me to the door and kissed me. It was a different kiss than usual, it was rough, strong, still passionate but I could feel the hunger that she felt, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't crave her too. We started to take our jackets off and kicked our shoes off without breaking the kiss. I led us to the sofa. She straddles me and started to kiss my neck.

"Wait! Do you really want to do this? I don't want to rush you to anything." I said, stopping the kiss, to her surprise. She looked me deeply in the eyes and caressed my cheek, as she said "I love you and I want to be with you and close to you in every way possible. Also, you can't believe how long I've been craving you!" The last part made me laugh. "Well my love, then you maybe can possibly imagine how long I've been craving you." I whispered in her ear, as if we weren't the only people in this room and I could feel her body slightly shiver because of my words. I kissed her again and carried her to the bed room. She giggled into the kissed, deepening it with her arms around my neck. I laid her on the bed and attacked her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot. Her moaning was music to my ears.

Smut warning!

We quickly undressed each other until we were both only in under ware. She looked beautiful in her black lace bra, but I only wanted to rip it off. She arched her back, giving me the space to take her bra off. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I told her truthfully, looking her into her beautiful eyes, amazed by her beauty. She kissed me again, with so much passion. After a while I started to move down to her neck again, not caring about the hickeys that I'm giving her, while my hands played with her breast. Then I moved further down and sucked on one nipple while my hand played with the other.

"Please stop teasing! I need you inside me!" she begged, which only turned me on more. I followed her wish and moved down and sucked her clit. "You're so wet for me baby." I said loving the effect I have on her. "Dani please!" I licked her clit, pushing two fingers into her entrance. She screamed my name and I loved every second of it. "Faster please! I need more!" she begged and her wish was my command. I moved my mouth away from her clit and sucked on her neck again while one hand was nearly fully in her and the other was playing with her breast. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. "Oh Dani! Yeeesss!!! That's it!! I'm cumming!! Please don't stop! Please!!" she moaned while I was on my fastest speed. She reached her high and I collapsed next to her, both of us trying to regain our breath.

A/N: End of smut

"This was amazing!" she said after she regained her breath. "Oh yes it was!" I said smiling, happy that I pleased the woman that I love. "But what about you? I'd be more than happy to return the favor." She asked me with a smirk as she turned around to face me. "No need my love. Today was all about you. You can return me the favor next time." I said taking her into my arms. "It will be my pleasure." She said making us both laugh. "I love you and today was perfect. Thank you." She said looking me deep into my eyes. "I love you too and I'd to anything for you." I told her, as I pulled her into my arms and gave her a short, sweet kiss. Soon after that we fell asleep as we also needed to wake up early for another day of shooting season 2. I fell asleep happy with the woman I love in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Graduation year is keeping me very busy and I hate my exam schedule already! So, I want you all to know that I am not forgetting about this story, but I unfortunately have to put my studies first. I'll try to maybe update once a month if that's possible. But therefore, I'll try to give you longer chapters.
> 
> HOPE you all enjoyed this chapter. It was my first time writing smut, so I HOPE that it's not too bad.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! I always appreciate your comments. Also please write me your ideas, if you want. I'm open to everything!
> 
> Do you guys want me to keep the smut warnings or not?
> 
> Also, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR LEGACIES SEASON 2 COMING VERY SOON? I'm very excited!
> 
> HOPE everyone is doing well! -N


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEXT MORNING – STILL IN Y/N's APARTMENT

Y/N's POV

I woke up, naked with Danielle's naked body spooning me as I remembered the events of last night, giving me a huge smile. I turned around to face the beauty next to me, trying not to move too much so that I wouldn't wake her. 'How did I get this lucky?' I asked myself while looking at her breathtaking face. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't help myself but stare at her for little while as she was sleeping, or so I thought.

"You know that I can feel you staring right?" she asked, eyes still closed, teasing me with her raspy morning voice. "Can you blame me, when I have the most beautiful and breathtaking woman naked with me in my bed?" I asked, making her smile, as I pulled her closer into my arms. "Good morning to you too sexy." She said before she leaned in to kiss me. "No, I have morning breath." I said giggling not wanting her to taste that. "I don't care!" she said laughing and kissed me, while moving us so that she would be on top. It was a slow and passionate kiss but turned into a make out session as she started to kiss my neck. Then we got interrupted by the alarm on my phone. "Ugghhh!" Dani said as she got off me and laid next to me. She continued "I really don't want to get out of bed. Can't we just stay here and maybe also continue where we left of last night?" she said the last part with a smirk. "As much as I'd love that, you know damn well that Julie would kill us. Now get up horny thing." I said as I started to get off the bed. To my surprise she pulled me back to bed and into a long passionate kiss, making me speechless. "I love you." She said and looked deep into my eyes after she pulled away. My heart was melting in this exact moment. "I love you too." I said back not being able to look away from her beautiful ocean blue eyes for a minute.

We eventually got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. "Oh my god! Dani! What did you do?" I asked shockingly as I saw my neck in the bathroom mirror. "Made love to you while you were begging for more." She said innocently, which made me laugh. "Julie and the make-up team are going to kill me!" I said already imagining their reaction. "Calm down my love. It's nothing the make-up team can't handle." she said laughing. Then she hugged me from behind and whispered into my ear. "Also, I want everyone to know that you're mine." This gave me chills all over again. She moved away and brushed her teeth, as if nothing just happened. She's such a tease!

A FEW MINUTES LATER – Y/N's KITCHEN

"Are you ever going to let me make breakfast?" Danielle asked. "Yes, if I'm sick or you ever manage to wake up before me. Otherwise, I like to spoil my queen." I responded as I gave her the breakfast that I just made. She gave me a loving look, as I handed her a cup of her favorite tea. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked me, while not looking away from my eyes. "Would you believe me when I tell you that I asked myself the same thing this morning?" I asked her back, as I put my hand on hers.

After we ate, she insisted to do the dishes, which I didn't mind. I saw that we still had some time left before we had to drive to set, so I asked her something that's been on my mind since this morning.

"Babe, I actually want to ask you something before we go to work." "Sure, what's up?" she asked, with slight concern in her voice, as she sat down on the sofa next to me. "I know that you're very private and discrete about your personal life towards the public. So, as this is also very new and you've been in the industry way longer than me, I wanted to know how you stand towards us being public or not. I mean, who do we tell? Or do you want to keep this to ourselves?" I asked her being more nervous towards the end. "Are you finished?" she asked, clearly noticing how nervous I was by my rambling. "Yes." I sighed.

"First of all, there's nothing you need to be nervous about, when it comes to me. I want us to be able to talk about anything without any worries. Okay?" she reassured me, lovingly, as she rubbed my hands with her thumbs. "I really appreciate that you're asking, because you're right I am a private person when it comes to these things. But, I do want people to know that I'm 100% yours and you're mine. I could shout through the whole world how happy I'm with you. But, I don't think that the public needs to know about this part of my life. I don't want paparazzi harassing you and fans already know too much about actors anyway. I love you and I would never be ashamed to be with you. So, how about we just tell the people who need to know? Friends, family, the cast and crew. Besides, Jenny and Kaylee know already anyway." She said, the last part making me laugh a bit. "I'd very much like that." I responded with a quiet and slightly shy voice. Her words made my heart melt, again. "Hey, come here." She said, as she embraced me in a tight hug. "I love you and I'm going to remind you of that every time you need me to." She said as she put her arms around my neck looking at me lovingly. "I love you too and you can expect the same from me." I gave her a quick kiss. "But, I think that we really have to go now." I reminded her, to both of our disliking.

LEGACIES SET – 30 MINUTES LATER

The car ride to set was the carpool karaoke that we usually have. I always enjoyed them. I love karaoke and I love her. How could this not be one of the best things ever? We arrived on set now, greeted by everyone. "Good morning girls! Oh my god y/n!" Kaylee said in excitement as she saw us, or better said, saw my purple neck. "Wow, nice job Dani!" Jenny said and high fived her. Danielle had such a proud smirk on her face, while mine was just red like a tomato. "So, I see you two figured everything out right?" Peyton joined us, staring at my neck. "Okay guys, enough of the teasing! I'll go to the make-up trailer before anyone else sees it." I said fake annoyed, with a slight eye role. "See you later babe." I said to Danielle and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Bye my love." She said back.

Danielle's POV

"So, are you guys going to tell Julie?" Kaylee asked. "Yes, we want to tell the people who should know. We're just waiting for the right moment." I answered her. "Good morning guys! Tell Julie what?" Aria joined in, out of the blue. "Nothing. You'll find out soon enough." I still don't feel comfortable around Aria after everything that happened. So, I'm going to try and keep my distance from him. Good joke, I know. Considering that my character is deeply in love with his. Playing these romantic scenes with him is going to be hard from now on. Sometimes, I wish Julie would finally make all of our wishes come true and let HOSIE happen. This would make everything so much easier. Kaylee is my friend and straight. So, there would be no harm to my relationship with y/n. But, I'm professional so everything will be fine.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Y/N's POV

I just finished a scene with Matt, Jenny and Kaylee, meaning that I had a longer break for a while until my next scene. I knew that Danielle's next scene was in 30 minutes. So, I went to her dressing room with a cup of her favorite tea in my hand. She has a special way of making her tea, which took me a while to learn. (A/N: No idea how it works tbh, but Danielle explained it once in one of her lives.) "Delivery service for Ms. Russell." I said as I knocked on her door. "Nice try. You're the only one who calls me that." She said with a smirk as she opened her door and let me in. "Well Ms. Russell, I do come with a delivery of your favorite tea." I tried to fake a British accent as I gave her the cup. "You're the best girlfriend ever but your accent sucks." She said laughing before she gave me a quick kiss. "Mhhhmm you remembered how I liked it." She said, happily surprised after she took a sip from her tea. "It took me a while but looks like I finally managed." I told her, being proud of myself. Then I saw that her desk was full of books, papers and her laptop. "What are you studying for?" I asked curiously. "Not studying, just trying to finish this one huge case study, that is due tomorrow." she said slightly frustrated. "Okay, how about we enjoy the rest of your break together, before you go and be the talented and hot actress that you are, while I finish your case study. My next scene isn't until a few hours anyway." I offered her, leading her away from her desk and towards the bed in her dressing room. "You really don't have to. I'm nearly finished anyway." She said. "Please, you'd do me a favor. Otherwise I'd be bored around with nothing to do. Also, this gives us more alone time after work today." As I said the last part I was already sat on her bed with her sitting on my lap. "Did I already tell you that you're the best girlfriend ever?" she asked as she leaned in to kiss me. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it more often." I said, closing the gap between us. As we kissed, she pushed both of us down on the bed. We were in the middle of a make out session when we suddenly heard Jenny's voice, making us break away from each other. "Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but Dani it's time for our scene." "WTF guys?! Ever heard of knocking?!" Danielle said clearly pissed and embarrassed. "Well, we would've but this one just stormed in." Kaylee said pointing at Aria. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see this." He said, clearly pissed and not being able to look at us. "Well, it's none of your business now get the f*ck out!" I said, very angry that he's not respecting any kind of boundaries. "Gosh, I'm so going to lock my door from now on." Danielle said embarrassed with her head in her hands after they left. But then she moved her head up. "Babe, I need you to come with me. I think I know how we can make it clear to him that I'm taken." She told me her idea and we went to the studio for the next big scene that Danielle is supposed to shoot with the majority of the cast.

"Hey Julie, is it okay if I make a short announcement, before we start the scene?" Dani asked her nicely. "Sure, Dani just give me a sec." She said, before she raised her directors voice to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, listen up! Danielle has an announcement to make!" "Thanks Julie. Okay guys! As most of us are like family towards each other, I don't want to keep something from my second family anymore and share some good news. I'm happy. I'm really happy. Because this beautiful, talented, intelligent and funny woman with the kindest heart I know chose to love me and be with me. She's the one, who makes me extremely happy. So, guys y/n and I are officially together. Just please don't tell anything to the press. Thank you!" She held my hand during her little speech and as soon as she was done, I pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss. As a lot of people were cheering for us, I could see Aria storm off angrily and I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy that.

"I HOPE you're okay with this?" I asked Julie, while still holding Danielle's hand. "Oh my god why wouldn't I be? I'm really happy for the both of you!" Julie said, giving us a hug. "But couldn't you have waited at least another 2 weeks before making it official?" she asked us. "Why? What's wrong?" Dani asked, both of us being very confused. "Alright guys! It's pay day!" Kaylee cheered, as she collected money from Julie, Matthew, Jenny, Payton and Quincey. "Did you guys bet on us?" I asked them, shocked. "Yes, we bet on the time when you'd make your relationship official to us. Seriously guys! 1 more week and I would've won!" Jenny explained, slightly frustrated that she lost. "Wait, so you all knew?" Dani asked. "Did you tell them?" I asked Kaylee and Jenny, while looking at them in disbelieve. "They didn't have to tell us. The chemistry between you two is obvious." Matthew said. "We really want you two to be happy. So, Julie thought why not have some fun and earn some money in the meantime." Quincy explained. "This was seriously your idea?" Danielle asked Julie in disbelieve. "Oh, come on. You can't blame me for wanting some fun." Julie replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, I'm definitely having fun." Kaylee laughed, while happily counting her earned money.

"Wow. I honestly can't believe this." I told Danielle laughing at the whole situation. "Me neither." She agreed. "Okay, well I'm going to let you do your magic, while I finish your case study in your dressing room." I told her. She pulled me into a kiss and put her arms around my neck. "Thank you. I love you and I'm so happy that we don't have to hide around at work anymore." She told me, while leaning her forehead against mine. "I love you too and so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> As promised, I'm back, a month later, with a longer chapter. Although I feel like this was one looong filler chapter.
> 
> I'm running out of ideas. So, please don't hesitate to comment or write me directly if you have any ideas! I'm open to everything!
> 
> Just to be clear, I am not going with the storyline of Legacies season 2. Nor am I going to mention scenes, if you haven't noticed yet. First of all, I don't want to spoil anyone, that hasn't seen the latest episode. Secondly, as I don't have much time to write, because I have to put my graduation year first, it would be very hard to include that as well. Lastly, I started this Fanfic before we even heard the rumors of season 2, that happened to be true. So, adding that would mean that I have to change a lot – which I don't want to.
> 
> Speaking of – how do you like Season 2 so far? Do you ship Landon and Josie? Do you ship Hope with one of the police chiefs' children? Do you ship Lizzie and Sebastian or Lizzie and MG?
> 
> HOPE everyone is doing well! Please comment your thought. I always appreciate your comments! -N


	10. Chapter 10

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Y/N's POV

The last few weeks have been a little difficult. Danielle has been very busy with college and to make things worse, our shooting schedule has been changed. I barely get to see her. I offered to help her study, but she insisted not to, as she said that it would only distract her. Yes, we do have our little moments during shooting breaks. I love them so much and am so grateful that we don't have to sneak around at work anymore, but those became rare, as we barely get to see each other. She usually studies at her apartment and I can see how stressed she is with everything, especially as she sometimes falls asleep while studying. Does missing my girlfriend make me selfish, when she's the one having all the stress?

They say love is like a drug. Once you get a taste of it, you can't get enough and only want more. I really start to understand the meaning of that.

Sleeping has been hard recently, not having her next to me.

But, I'm not complaining towards her. She has enough on her plate and I'm trying to support her as much as I can.

Danielle's POV

For the last few weeks, I've been feeling like the worst girlfriend ever. Y/n is so good to me and all I do is leave her aside, while I'm studying. It's been so stressful to balance college and shooting at the same time. The shooting schedule change only made thing worse. BUT, there's a bright side! I'm having my last exam today before a longer and much needed break. Y/n doesn't know that. I'm planning to surprise her afterwards.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Finally! I'm free, for now! I'm currently on my way to y/n's apartment with roses, a bottle of her favorite wine and her favorite ice cream. I missed her so much!

"Babe, it's me!" I announced and knocked on her door, trying to hide everything behind my back.

She opened the door and let me inside. As she wanted to ask me what I was doing here, I pushed her against the wall and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what about your exams?" she asked with her forehead resting on mine, regaining her breath.

"Had my last one today. So, I want to start my longer break with my amazing girlfriend, who I've missed very much. This is for you." I said as I gave her the roses.

"Awww baby, you didn't have to." She said happily as she smelled the roses.

"I wanted to! You're the best girlfriend ever. I love you and I'm sorry that I've been neglecting our relationship, while you've only been patient and supportive with me." I told her truthfully, while stroking her cheek.

"Please don't, there's nothing to apologize for. Your studies are important and it's no one's fault that the schedule has been changed." She responded looking me deeply in my eyes, while placing her hand on mine.

"You're way too good for me and I love you so much!" I kissed her again not believing how lucky I am.

"So, I brought something for us to start this right." I said showing her the wine and ice cream.

"Ohh yeesss! This plus the woman I love is just what I need right now!" she said excited with a huge smile. "So, Netflix and chill?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're reading my mind." I answered giggling.

A WHILE LATER

Y/N's POV

We've been laying on my bed, binge watching Modern Family, all cuddled up into each other. The ice cream was already eaten and the wine nearly gone. I was in heaven! It was all I needed; she was all I needed.

Danielle suddenly started to twist and turn seeming uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, my love? Are you okay?" I asked cornered.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit tense on my back." She said, with a small frown.

"Oh baby, you've been working so much lately. Let me take care of you! You know that these fingers are magic." I said making her giggle with the last part.

She obeyed, taking her shirt off, not wearing a bra and laid with her stomach on the bed, while I turned the tv off and took the massaging oil from my nightstand.

A/N: Smut warning!

I started rubbing her tense back, hearing her moans turning me on a little. We haven't had sex in a while now and all this teasing was a torture for me. But two can play a game.

After a while, I went from her neck lower to the sides of her back, slightly touching her breasts.

"Does this feel good?" I whispered in her ear, before I softly bit her earlobe.

"Yeeesss, it's so good! Please don't stop!" she moaned in pleasure.

"Tell me, my love. Where do you want my hands to touch you?" I asked her, as my hands went lower on her back.

She turned around, now laying on her back, her upper body fully exposed to me and said. "Anywhere, please take me! I'm all yours!" turning me on even more.

She pulled me into a short but headed kiss, while my hands were playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples. She then pulled me away so we could quickly undress each other.

I started to kiss her neck, not caring about the hickeys I'm giving her. She pushed my head down and after I took care of her nipples again, making her a moaning mess. I went down and took a long and deep lick of her clit.

"Y/n please stop teasing I need you!" Danielle moaned being extremely frustrated.

"Baby I bought something for us and I want to know if you want to try it." I said quickly getting the double-sided strap, which would give us both pleasure, from my nightstand.

Her eyes became wide, when she saw it, but then she pulled me into a heated kiss and said "YES! Please, I need you inside me!"

"Are you ready? We can stop at any moment, if you're feeling uncomfortable." I asked making sure that she was okay.

"No please! I'm ready! I need you please!" she assured me.

Her words turned me on even more. I started trusting into her, slowly increasing my speed. She was a moaning mess and pulled my body against hers. Me on top of her, her breasts pressed against mine. It was a sensation of pleasure that we both felt, thanks to the strap being double sided.

We started a heated make out session, arms pressed around each other, breasts pressed against each other, as my trusts became faster and deeper.

"F*ck! Yeeess! Y/n I'm cumming!! Please don't stop!!!" she moaned, pulling away from our make out session.

"Me too baby!" I replied, being a moaning mess.

We screamed each other's names, as we both came, while I was on my fastest speed. I slowed down after a while, letting us both ride out the amazing orgasm. I pulled away and collapsed on the bed next to her, both of us trying to regain our breath. I quickly cleaned the strap on and put it away before I rejoined her on the bed.

A/N: End of Smut!

"Thank you! This was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, and I really needed to feel your touch again!" she said, pulling me close to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love you so much and I really missed being with you!" I said, looking deeply into her ocean blue eyes, which I could stare in forever.

"I really missed you too. But I'm here now and I'm all yours again. I love you so much!" she said, lovingly before she pulled me into a slow and passionate kiss, making me feel how much she loved me.

Shortly after that we fell asleep, cuddled into each other, as we also needed to wake up early tomorrow. We and the rest of the cast had an early flight to LA to catch, where we are supposed to do promotion interviews. (A/N: This is a little teaser for the next chapter!)

I was falling asleep happy with the woman I love in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry that it's a shorter one. I wanted to include what's coming next into this chapter, but I also didn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer. Although I feel like this was a longer but smuttier filler chapter, again.
> 
> I already have an idea for the next chapter and some other plot ideas as well but I'm not quite sure how to connect them yet. So please, don't hesitate to write me directly if you have any ideas! I'm open to everything!
> 
> HOPE everyone is doing well! Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments! -N


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEXT DAY – AIRPORT

Danielle's POV

Today was going to be a good day. I just knew it. I'm FINALLY having a longer break from studying and to make things even better, y/n and I, the rest of the cast, including Kaylee, Jenny, Matthew, Peyton, Quincy, Julie, Chris and unfortunately also Aria are in the airport on our way to sunny Los Angeles to do some promotion interviews for Legacies.

We just boarded the plane. Y/n and I are sharing a triple seat row with Kaylee, me in the middle. Kind of funny, don't you think? My girlfriend on my right and my wannabe TV girlfriend #HOSIE/cast wife on my left.

Speaking of my lovely girlfriend, she was just the cutest today. Everyone had comfy cloths on, as usual on a flight but y/n insisted to take one of her huge pillows with her. I looked at, her in disbelieve, as we are already in the air.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Can't get enough of my lovely face?" she asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"First of all, I can never get enough of your lovely face and secondly, I still can't believe that you've brought your own pillow." I answered, trying to hold my own laugh back.

"Babe, you'll thank me at the end of the flight." She said with a confident smile, putting the pillow between our seats so we could share.

She wasn't wrong. It was actually much more comfortable.

"Okay, you two are way too cute to handle for the next 5 hours." Kaylee said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well cousin, you better get used to it." y/n replies, making me giggle. Kaylee fake rolled her eyes, making us all laugh.

LATER THAT DAY – HOTEL ROOM IN LA

The flight went well. Y/n and I were watching movies together, cuddled into each other, while Kaylee was reading a book that she is currently reading with her fan book club.

We are currently in our shared hotel room, waiting for the hair and make-up team to come and prepare us for our day full of press, as we heard a knock on the door. Y/n opened it, letting Julie in.

"Hey girls! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure Julie, what's up?" I asked, as she joined us in our room.

"Okay so, you two know that I ship and support you girls very much and I'm very happy that you two make each other happy. But, as I do have experience with some of my actors of the same show being in a relationship, I think that we should talk." She said carefully making me and y/n a little nervous.

"Danielle, I've known you for a few years now. So, I know how important privacy is to you. I just want to remind both of you to please keep things about the show, when it comes to the public. Interviewers can be nasty sometimes and paparazzi even more, especially here in LA. I want both of you to feel comfortable on set, as long as you do your jobs, which I'm very sure you will continue to do great. I will never interfere in your relationship. If you want to stay private, if you want to be public, that's your decision. I just want you both to be as professional as possible."

"You're absolutely right Julie. You've known me for a few years now. So, you know exactly how important my privacy is to me. You also know that I've always been professional and I'm going to do my best to continue that." I assured my boss.

"And so am I." y/n started to say. "I know that you haven't known me for as long as the others, but I truly want to thank you again for everything that you've done for me. You're the one who opened the door to my dream, my dream job and also the woman I love so much." She said making my heart melt as she said these words turning her face quickly from Julie towards me. "So, I want to reassure you that my job, working for you, is just as important to me as my relationship with Danielle, which is very much." y/n continued.

"Well I'm glad that we understand each other." Julie said, making me and y/n sigh in relieve. "Just one more thing. Be careful about the hickeys. I already told the make-up team to cover them up." Julie said, making our faces turn red in embarrassment. "Yeah I was already planning on letting my hair loose on this side to cover them up more." I told her. "Good idea! See you later girls!" Julie said as she left our room.

"I can't believe what just happened." y/n said, still a little red faced, as we both laid on the bed, facing each other.

"Me neither, but it actually doesn't surprise me." I said making her look at me confused. "So, you know that Phoebe and I are close. While I was on the Originals, she told me once that Julie has "the talk" with every couple in the same show that she runs, including Phoebe and Paul." I explained.

"I mean I do understand why Julie does that." y/n told me.

"Me too and I'm so happy how understanding she is of us. I don't think that I could handle sneaking around on set all the time, not being able to kiss you or hold you between takes, when I want." I said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"Me neither my love, you're too addictive." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, loving, soft and tender. One of these moments that felt like an eternity, but in reality, were only a few minutes.

Our beautiful bubble was sadly interrupted by the make-up team knocking on our door.

A FEW HOURS LATER – TEEN VOGUE PREMISES

Y/N's POV

We've already done a few interviews today and just arrived at our last one with Teen Vogue. Danielle looked beautiful, she wore a fancy black blazer with golden buttons, a black blouse and black pants. Her hair was in loose curls and she had light red lipstick on. The twins also looked great. They were matching a little with their black and red blouses/dresses. I wore a white blouse with a black blazer and black skinny jeans. It looked more edgy than the usual business style though. My hair was in loose curls as well, with a slightly darker red lipstick.

"Hi! Thank you so much for being here!" The interviewer greeted us. "Thank you for having us!" Danielle said friendly, as we all nodded and smiled in agreement.

It was Jenny, me, Danielle and Kaylee sitting in the first row and the guys sitting behinds us as they are taller. Julie was watching behind the camera, as she wanted to sit this one out, being a bit tired from the previous ones.

"Just so you all know, before we start rolling. I'm going to ask you a few questions about the show and them we'd like you to play a harmless version of Truth or Dare." The interviewer explained, making us nod in agreement.

"Welcome to the cast of the new CW hit show Legacies!" the interviewer greeted us again, as the camera started rolling. "Thank you for having us." Matthew said with a smile.

"So, I cannot help it but realize that you have someone very new in your cast. Welcome to LA y/f/n y/l/m!" the interviewer greeted me, making my fellow cast members cheer a little. "Thank you! it's really lovely to be here!" I thanked her, with a smile.

"Please tell us a little about Stefanie Salvatore. She's human right? So, what is she doing in the Salvatore School?" the interviewer asked.

"Well first of all, the building has her last name. So, why not go there?" I joked, making everyone giggle. "But jokes aside. The thing with Stefanie is that she's always heard all of these amazing stories about how her parents, Damon and Elena, and all of their friends have lived such a special life in the supernatural world. As she is named after Stefan, she puts herself pressure to be Stefan's, but also her parents' Legacy. That's why she goes to the Salvatore School, to be more connected with her family's history." I explained.

"But, I can only imagine that Damon and Elena aren't too happy about that." The interviewer asks further.

"No, they aren't at all. But, as we saw in the third episode, I think, Alaric tells Stefanie that he has convinced her parents to let her stay for a while, under his protection." Matthew explained.

"How is Stefanie, being in the Salvatore school, effecting the other characters then?" the interviewer asked.

"I think that it effects the twins, in a way, that especially Lizzie has always though of herself as the princess of the school, because her parents founded it. But now, an actual Salvatore is in the house, whose family are a huge part of the main history." Jenny explained.

"It effects Josie, in the way that we have seen how she's trying to include Stefanie into the school. She tries to form a connection with her, as Stefanie is their cousin by marriage." Kaylee continued.

"So, speaking of the twins, we heard that Kai Parker is coming back. Can you tell us anything about that?" the interviewer asked.

"YES! I'm sooo happy that he's coming back. But, we can sadly not tell you anything about that, yet." Kaylee said in excitement.

"But everyone should know that Kaylee was the one, who constantly fought for this to happen." Jenny said, praising her.

"You just have to annoy the writers long enough." Kaylee admitted, making us laugh.

"Well thank you Kaylee! So, Danielle, how are things for our favorite tribrid, out of Melivore?" the interviewer asked Danielle.

"Well, I don't want to spoil too much. So, let's just say that you're going to see new sides of Hope. Whereas, some others are going to be very familiar, if you're a true fan, who saw the Originals. I'm also very happy and proud that we are going to explore Hope's sexuality a little." Danielle said, with a smirk at the end.

We started their truth or dare game called "I Dare You!".

Jenny started with a truth. "What are the nicknames you & your fellow cast mates call each other? Well, Kaylee and I call y/n our cousin, as she plays our cousin by marriage and we've immediately gotten along with her from the start." Jenny said.

"True, I call them my cousins as well. Then everyone, but mostly Danielle and I call Kaylee and Jenny the twins." I continued.

"True, but not only because they play the twins, but also because they sometimes act like twins." Danielle added, making me giggle.

"Not true!" the twins both say in union.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Danielle says making us all laugh.

"And y/n is also the only one who calls me Ms. Russell." Danielle says, smiling at me.

"Amongst other things." Aria mumbles so that the camera couldn't hear it. I hate his jealousy, because I have what he wants, my girlfriend.

"Aria, it's your turn!" Jenny said, clearly knowing what's happening. He picks a dare and reads out loud.

"You have to post something on every social media account that you have, about something concerning the show that you hate. Your cast members decide what. #SorryNotSorry"

"HOSIE IS ENDGAME!" Danielle and Kaylee said in union, looking at each other.

"Yes! How about you make a video, where you're saying 'My dear Handon shippers. It hurts me to say this, but we have lost. HOSIE is ENDGAME' and then you view the camera to Dani and Kaylee, where they look lovingly at each other."

"I like that idea y/n. Aria that's what you're going to post!" Payton said, making everyone agree.

"Fine." Aria said, defeated. They did the video on his phone and he posted it everywhere with the #HosieIsEndgame.

Everyone, except Aria, was very much enjoying this moment, considering how much he hates Hosie and how he has been treating Danielle and I in the past.

It was my turn now to choose. I took a dare and read out loud. "Show us your acting skills! Choose a fellow cast member and declare your love for them, as if they were the love of your life."

Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> I had my last exam/test for the year 2019 today and winter holidays are coming. So, I finally have some time to write!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! The chapter would've been waaayyy to long without it. But don't you worry I'm probably going to write the new chapter either tomorrow or the beginning of the coming week.
> 
> My mind has been flowing with ideas for this story recently. So, there are some pretty good things to come!
> 
> HOPE you're all excited and doing well!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> You'll read from me soon! -N


	12. Chapter 12

Still Y/N's POV

It was my turn now to choose. I took a dare and read out loud. "Show us your acting skills! Choose a fellow cast member and declare your love for them, as if they are the love of your life."

Oh no...

'What am I going to do? Didn't we JUST have a talk with Julie about keeping things about the show and now this comes?! Should I choose Danielle, the woman who I think I'm sure is actually the love of my life, or should I take one of the twins, so that it doesn't seem so believable? What if I hurt Danielle's feelings, if I don't choose her?' So many thoughts were running through my head, in seconds. I needed to act fast though, otherwise I might seem strange.

I quickly looked at Julie with wide eyes, mentally asking her what to do. She gave me a slow and understanding nod, giving me the answer, I needed.

I took Danielle's hands in mine, looked her into her eyes and started to speak.

"Danielle Rose Russell, I don't think that words could ever describe enough how much I love you. But, I'm going to try. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, you never failed to take my breath away. Everything about you just seemed so interesting to me and I knew that I wanted and needed to be closer to you. It was like my body and heart were always looking for a way to be near you and I could never get you out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. Then I had the pleasure to get to know you. You're the sweetest, funniest, most beautiful, understanding, caring, breathtaking person I know, the best hugger in the world and so much more. Every time you hug me, I feel like you just put my pieces back together, that I didn't know needed fixing and I always feel better after. You being in someone's life is simply a privilege, that I am so happy and grateful to have. I could never ever take you for granted, because I often can't believe that you are in my life. Whatever I did in life to deserve such an angel like you, I am forever grateful that I did it. I can always be myself around you. You make me feel like home and so much more. You're the love of my life and I love you, so freaking much."

I could see that she tried to hold back tears. As soon as I ended my little speech, she took me into a tight hug, the ones I love so freaking much. I could hear the "Awwww" sounds from everyone else in the background.

"Wow, this was beautiful! I wish someone would tell me these things, even if it was just acting. You're good!" The interviewer said, blown away, as we broke away from our hug.

"Thank you!" I said, slightly blushing. Oh, if the world would know that none of what I said was acting...

"Well, what can I say? I'm a lucky woman." Danielle said, with a huge smile.

A WHILE LATER...

We finished the interview and were now on our way back to the hotel.

"Sorry, where is the rest room?" Danielle asked an employee of the building.

"Straight on the right." He told her. "Thank you. Y/n could you join me so that I don't get lost?" she asked me with a slight smirk.

"We'll wait for you outside, in front of the cars." Julie said, with a knowing smile.

She rushed us to the rest room and as soon as she saw that no one was inside, she locked the door, pushed me against it and gave me a looonnng, deep and passionate kiss.

"Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you right there in that beautiful moment?" she asked me, breathlessly, as her forehead rested against mine. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes looking into mine.

"Trust me my love, it was hard for me too. Also, not to say how I can never get enough of your beautiful lips, how your touch always makes me weak, how wrapped around your finger I really am, how much I love just lying in bed with you, sometimes doing nothing but enjoying the moment, how quickly you broke my walls down, that were so hard to raise and so much more. But then, people would know for sure how head over heels in love I am with you, if they don't already do now." I said making her giggle with the last part, before she gave me another short kiss.

"I love you so much, but I think we should get back now." She said and she was right. We fixed our lipsticks quickly and went outside to the others.

Danielle's POV

During the ride back to the hotel, y/n was in a deep conversation with Jenny about something. So, I took to opportunity to check my phone, while she wasn't looking.

Kaylee: I did what you asked me, while you and y/n where making out in the rest room. 😉

Kaylee: Your reservation is under "Marshall" for 7pm. Enjoy! 🍽 😊

Danielle: Thank you Kay! You're the best! 😘

Kaylee: I know! 😜

EARLIER THAT DAY – CHAT BETWEEN DANIELLE & PHOEBE:

Danielle: Hey Phoebe! 😊 How is my favorite TV mother?

Phoebe: Hello my favorite TV daughter! 😃 I'm good and you?

Danielle: I'm great! I'm actually in LA right now for some Legacies promo and wanted to know if you could recommend me a romantic restaurant?

Phoebe: Ugghhh romantic huh? 😉

Phoebe: What aren't you telling me Danielle?

Phoebe: Is that why you and Kaylee are shipping Hosie so much?

Danielle: No, it's not Kaylee! 😂 You'll find out soon enough! I haven't even told my parents, yet...

Phoebe: Okay, I'm interested... I'll send you a link of a nice Italian restaurant. I went there with Paul once and I know how much you love Italian.

Danielle: Thank you that sounds amazing! 😍

Phoebe: Just one last tip. Don't reserve the table under your real name, especially in LA!

Danielle: How does Marshall sound? 😉

Phoebe: You're the sweetest! 😍😘💗

A WHILE LATER...

We spend some time with the others, exploring LA a little, feeling like the worst tourists. After a while, everyone took separate cars back to the hotel. Y/n and I stepped into our taxi, as I told the driver the address of the restaurant.

"Babe you do know that that's not the hotel, right?" Y/n asked me confused.

"Oh, I know my love. But, I've got different plans for us tonight." I told her, with a smirk.

We arrived at the restaurant, where a waitress approached us nicely. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we have a reservation for Marshall." I told her. "Right this way." She said and led us to our table.

Phoebe was right, the restaurant was nice, with dim lights, looking very romantic. The tables even had candlelight.

"Wow Ms. Russell, you went all fancy for me." Y/n said, after we ordered, making me smile, as I haven't heard her call me that nick name in a while.

"Only the best for my queen." I told her, taking her hand in mine while looking deeply into her eyes.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." she said, squeezing my hand, as she looked at me lovingly.

"And so are you, my love." I said with her huge smile that she returned.

Dinner went great. We talked, laughed, ate, drank and got to know each other even better. I loved every second of it. We got back to the hotel hours later, a bit tired from the whole day. "Thank you for dinner, I loved it and I love you!" she told me, being already cuddled into me. "I love you too, so much!" I told her, as I gave her a kiss on her forehead, slowly falling asleep.

No one's POV

They fell asleep, happy in each other's arms, knowing they could sleep in, as their flight back tomorrow was in the afternoon. What they didn't know was that they would be woken up to a surprise, the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Holidays!
> 
> HOPE you're enjoying a relaxing time with your loved ones and are all doing well!
> 
> I told you that you'd read from me soon! ^^
> 
> HOPE you like this chapter!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> What do you think is the "surprise" going to be? A positive or negative one?
> 
> Would love to read your guesses!
> 
> I'll try to update a new chapter before the new year.
> 
> You'll read from me soon! -N


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/s/n = your sisters name
> 
> Y/n/n = your nephews name
> 
> Y/fbf /n = your female best friends name
> 
> Y/m/n = your moms name

THE NEXT MORNING – APARTMENT OF Y/N's PARENTS

Y/S/N POV

I had a day off. But, my husband was working. So, my son and I were spending the day at my parents' place, to have some family time. I wish y/n would be with us. I sometimes really miss my little sister. But, she's living her dream now and I'm really happy for her.

My mom was currently playing with y/n/n, while I was scrolling through my phone, happy that I had some time to relax, as my mom loved to play with her grandson.

I was looking through Twitter when I saw something that got my attention

"Legacies news: Are these two co-stars dating?" with a picture of my sister with the leading actress Danielle Rose Russell.

I opened the article and read through it. It also showed a short video of y/n declaring her love for Danielle in an interview, including pictures of them, laughing, holding hands and looking at each other lovingly in a restaurant with candlelight dinner.

"Mom come over please! You have to see this!" I called my mom and showed her the rumor article, making her eyes as wide as mine were right now.

"Oh my god! Do you think she really has a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" My mom asked, shocked.

"I don't know." I told her, being as confused as she was.

"What do we do now? Should we call and ask her?" my mom asked.

"No, I don't think that this would be a good idea. It might scare her away. But, we could call y/fbf/n and ask her. She usually knows things before we do." My sister and her best friends have such a strong bond, they know everything about each other.

"Yes, you're right." My mom agreed. So, we called y/fbf/n on FaceTime.

"Hey y/s/n! Hey y/m/n! What's up? Everything okay?" y/fbf/n greeted us, slightly concerned, as she knows that we usually only call her without y/n being present when it's something urgent or very important.

"Hey honey! We're fine. We just wanted to ask you something." My mom greeted her.

"Have you seen the rumor article about y/n?" I asked her, getting straight to the topic.

"No... I haven't checked social media yet. Is she okay?" y/fbf/n asked, confused and concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah, she's fine, I guess. I'll send you the link. But, before you look at it, can you please answer us something honestly?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's wrong?" she asked, still confused.

"Is y/n in a relationship with Danielle?" I asked her, making her sight, obviously knowing something.

"You two know that I respect you and that you are like family to me too. But, y/n is my best friend and like a sister to me. So, I don't think that it's my place to tell you anything that she hasn't told you yet. You know that if she'd do something stupid or if something important would happen, I'll call you both straight away. But, this is something that she has to tell you on her own." She told us, honestly.

"We respect that and you know how much we appreciate how good of a friend you are to her. But, I'm honestly asking myself why you always know things before we do." My mom told her, slightly frustrated.

"Look, it's much easier for y/n when she tells me things before you. Because yes, we are family too but telling you, her actual blood family, is much more serious. She really cares about what you all think. So, she doesn't want to tell you something until she is 100% sure that it's something serious. She is going to tell you when she is in relationship, I'm sure of that. But, when she does, you can be sure that the person she is with, means A LOT to her and that their relationship is very serious. Just give her time. She'll come to you herself." She explained, making us understand.

LATER THAT DAY – Y/N's & Danielle's HOTEL ROOM IN LA

Y/N's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing like crazy. I thought that we could sleep in. Why is my phone ringing?

"Baaabbeee turn your phone off!" Danielle said, annoyed and tired.

I was about to turn it off, when I saw that y/fbf/n was already calling me for the third time. My friends and I have a code. 1 call usually means nothing important. 2 calls mean I want to talk to you and maybe you just didn't hear the first call. 3 calls and more mean: 'Pick the f*ck up! It's a f*cking emergency!' and Danielle knew about that.

Danielle and I were still lying in bed, as I tiredly answered her FaceTime video call.

"Good, Danielle is with you. Check your phone now! I sent you both a link!" she said looking at Danielle.

"What is happening?" I asked her, confused, as Danielle took her phone.

"F*CK!" Danielle said, as she showed me the rumor article.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Danielle, after we read the article.

"I don't know." She said, as confused as I was.

"There's one more thing..." y/fbf/n said, getting our attention back. "Your mom and sister just called me, they saw the article and are assuming that you two are together." She continued. "And what did you tell them?" I asked my best friend.

"I told them to give you time, because you'd tell them yourself, when you're ready." She explained.

"Okay thank you for the warning. Love you!" "Thank you so much y/fbf/n!" Danielle and I thanked her.

"You're both very welcome. Love you too!" I ended the call after that.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked my girlfriend, frustrated.

"I hate this as much as you do. But, we both knew that this would've happened eventually." Danielle said.

"I knooowwww." I said, still frustrated, letting my head fall on her soft chest. She embraced me into a tight hug and said: "I love you and I'm definitely not ashamed to be with you but I'm not giving them anything about our private life. Let them think what they want. We and the people who matter know the truth. The less we tell them, the sooner everything is going to die down." She said making me feel better.

"You're right. I love you too, so much!" I told her, as I leaned in to kiss her. "I'm going to take a shower. I need to clear my head." I told her, as I went to the bathroom.

Danielle's POV

While y/n was in the shower, I checked my phone to see the tons of messages I got.

Phoebe: So that was your dinner partner? She's cute!

Kaylee sent me the article link and wrote: "We're here for the both of you when you need us! 💗 – your twins

CHAT BETWEEN DANIELLE & HER MOM:

Mom: I'm sure you know what you're doing. If the rumors are true: I hope that you're happy and I'll wait for you to tell me everything yourself. Love you and HOPE that you're well! ❤

Danielle: Thank you for being so understanding! Yes, I am very happy! I love you and I will tell you everything soon! ❤

CHAT BETWEEN DANIELLE & HER BEST FRIEND JACQUIE:

Jacquie: D, what's happening? You better tell me everything! Does she make you happy?

Danielle: Yes, she does! I will tell you everything ASAP. It would be better if you'd be here though! I miss my best friend! 😔💗

Jacquie: I miss you too! 😔💗

Jacquie: Semester finals are finished in a week... I could come then 😏

Danielle: YES! PLEASE! 😍

Jacquie: Gtg! I'll send you the details later! 😘

A few minutes later I got a call from my manager.

"Hey Danielle, I just saw the article. Do you want me shut the rumors down or not?" He greeted me, getting straight to the point.

"Let them think what they want. I'm not giving them anything about my private life." I answered him.

"Okay, as you wish. But, just out of curiosity, are they true? Does she make you happy?" He asked, carefully. I really like my manager. He not only cares about my career but also about my wellbeing. He became a true friend.

"Yes, my girlfriend makes me very happy." I answered, smiling.

"Okay, I'm glad that you're happy." He told me, before we ended the call.

LATER THAT DAY – LAX AIRPORT

Y/N's POV

Me and the rest of the cast are now on our way to the airport. I loved the time we spent in LA. But, the whole paparazzi situation just ruined my mood a little. We were about to step out of the car, when we already saw a few paparazzi, waiting to get shots of any kind of celebrity they can find.

"Okay guys. Just go straight pass them and don't respond to anything they are asking and don't forget to put your sunglasses on!" Julie instructed us. We did as we were told and walked pass them. I didn't like this whole situation though. Paparazzi following us and shouting questions at us about our relationship, didn't make things better. Danielle must've known how uncomfortable I felt, as she took my hand and intertwined our fingers. Knowing that she was by my side calmed me down a little.

We finally boarded the plane. I was so happy to fly back to Georgia, where we had more privacy. During the flight Dani and I were cuddled into each other, trying to sleep. "I'm sorry that our weekend didn't go as planned." Danielle said, suddenly.

"Please, don't apologize! This is LA, we knew that this could've happened. Besides, I really enjoyed it. Especially our date. It was super sweet, romantic and amazing, because you are amazing and I love you!" I told her honestly.

"I love you too!" she responded before she gave me a quick kiss.

A FEW HOURS LATER – Y/N's APARTMENT

We got to my apartment. I was so happy to be home.

"I need a shower! Do you want to join?" Dani asked me with a smirk. As much as I would usually want to, I had something else on my mind. I hated the fact that my family was assuming something without knowing the facts from me.

"Sorry, not today babe. I really need to talk to my sister now." I told her.

"Sure." She said giving me an understanding smile before she kissed me on the cheek. "It's your bad though." She told me with an evil smirk making me blush.

Danielle went to the bathroom, as I went to sit on my balcony and called my sister on FaceTime.

"Hey stranger." y/s/n greeted me, making me laugh.

"Bad timing?" I asked her.

"No, not at all! I just put y/n/n to bed." She told me.

"How is my little troublemaker?" I asked, making her laugh.

"He's fine. He misses his 'famous' aunt though and he's not the only one." y/s/n told me with a sigh.

"I miss you too." I told her, really meaning it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you calling? Aren't you busy with interviews in LA right now?" she asked getting to the point.

"About that, I actually just got back and I heard that you and mom talked to y/fbf/n today." I mentioned.

"Yes, we did... Look sis I really don't want to push you or anything. But, can you just tell me if the rumors are true?" My sister asked me, slightly frustrated.

"That's actually why I called. But, before I tell you anything you have to promise me that you won't tell mom. You know how she can be... She'll tell grandma everything and then the whole freaking family knows." I said laughing. It's actually really beautiful how close my mom and grandmother are. But, it's sometimes too close for my sister and me, as they hardly have any secrets between each other.

"Okay I promise. Now shoot!" she said, making me giggle.

"Yes, the beautiful, talented, intelligent, amazing, gorgeous, breathtaking, funny, sexy and super sweet Danielle Rose Russell is my girlfriend." I told my sister with the biggest smile.

"Okay, tell me everything! How did you meet on set? How did you get together? When and how was your first date?" my sister asked me tons of questions, being super excited.

"If you'd let me talk then I could answer your questions." I told her, making her laugh.

We talked for a while. I told her everything she wanted to know. She couldn't believe the things I told her and especially loved the fact that Dani was the one who gave me extra time with my family, the last time they were here. We didn't only talk about Danielle, but also a little about working on Legacies and my friendships with the cast members, especially Kaylee and Jenny, aka the twins.

"Okay that Aria dude sounds like a huge b*tch." My sister said, after I told her what happened with him, making me laugh loudly.

"I know right?" I responded, still laughing in joy.

A/N: No hate against Aria in real life! I just need a little "bad guy" for this story.

It felt really good to catch up with her. I really missed my family, especially in this moment.

"So, you really love her?" My sister asked.

"Yes, I really do and I really want you guys to meet her, just not yet. I just don't want to rush things too soon." I told her honestly.

"I get that. But, don't worry I'll make everyone behave, when the day comes." She said, making me laugh.

Y/s/n and I ended our catching up session, after a while. I went to bed, finding an already sleeping beauty in it. I got in, tried not to move too much, so that I wouldn't wake her.

"You seem to be in a better mood now." Dani said, showing me that my plan of not waking her up failed.

"Yeah, I had a really good talk with my sister." I told her, as I cuddled into her.

"That's good." She said, yawning, already half asleep.

"Good night baby. I love you." I said, before I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." She said, as we both quickly fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone! Happy Holidays!
> 
> HOPE you're enjoying a relaxing time with your loved ones and are all doing well!
> 
> Wow over 2400 words! I think this might be my longest chapter. But, I HOPE that you're enjoying it!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to write me your ideas if you want. I'm open to anything! -N


	14. Chapter 14a

A WEEK LATER – LEGACIES SET

Danielle's POV

The last week was a little rough at the beginning. The paparazzi situation was a little hectic at first, but it thankfully slowly died down. My manager did an amazing job dealing with it. The shooting schedule was also hectic. But, there's a bright side! My best friend Jacquie is flying over today for the weekend and I'm sooo happy to see her again! I really missed my best friend!

I just finished a scene with Kaylee, Jenny and Aria. As I wanted to go to my dressing room, Julie spoke through the speakers for everyone to hear. "Cast be at the meeting room in 10!" I looked at y/n, who just entered the room, as Julie spoke.

"Hey babe!" I greeted her with a hug and quick kiss. "Hey baby! Do you know what that meeting is about?" she asked me, still holding me in her arms.

"No idea." I told her, being as confused as she was.

"We better get going then." She said, making me giggle. Julie gets easily annoyed when someone is late and no one likes an annoyed Julie.

AT THE MEETING ROOM

We sat next to Kaylee, Jenny and Quincy in the big meeting room, where we usually have our table reads.

"Everyone's here, great!" Julie started, making us giggle.

"So, I'll try to keep this short. Matt and I have been in the world of the Vampire Diaries from the beginning. I remember how excited we all were, every time we got picked up for another season." She said, looking at Matt, who was standing next to her, nodding in agreement. "This is something none of us can take for granted. To make it this far with the Vampire Diaries, the Originals and now with Legacies is a true honor." She looked at me, as she mentioned the Originals, making me smile. "So, I'm happy and honored to say..." she said with a pause. "We got picked up for season 3!" Julie and Matthew said in union. Everyone was excited, cheering and hugging each other. We were really hoping to be picked up for another season!

"Guys, this isn't all!" Julie said, making us listen. "To celebrate this, I am inviting all of you to my house tomorrow. Kaylee bring your ukulele; boys bring your guitars! This time there's no cooking. I'll order Chinese and we'll have a cozy karaoke evening." Julie announced, making everyone cheer again. Kaylee, the boys and y/n were especially cheering. Every one of them has an amazing voice and loves karaoke. This is going to be fun!

"Hey Julie! Can I bring my best friend, who's in town for the weekend? She also has an amazing voice." I asked her.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Julie said smiling.

LATER THAT DAY – LEGACIES CAFETERIA

Y/n's POV

We were all siting in the cafeteria, having lunch, when Jenny asked. "Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yes, Jacquie is flying over for the weekend today! I'm picking her up from the airport, after my last scene." Danielle said, in excitement. I am really happy for her, that she is spending time with her best friend. She really missed her a lot lately and she has told me so much about her already.

"That's amazing Dani!" Kaylee said. The rest of the cast knew Jacquie already from the last times she visited during season 1. "I'm actually going to bring her to Julie's tomorrow." Dani told us. "That's amazing! I can't wait to see her again!" Kaylee said.

"So, I'm going to meet your best friend?" I asked my girlfriend, with wide eyes. "Yes, you are my love." She said, with a smirk. I was excited to meet her, but also nervous. Meeting your girlfriends' best friend is a big deal!

"Hey y/n, now that your lover is busy for the weekend. How about you, Jenny and I spend the day tomorrow, at my place, before we all go to Julie's?" Kaylee asked me, probably knowing how nervous meeting Jacquie already made me.

"I'd love that!" I answered her. "YEES! Cousins day!" Jenny said in excitement, making everyone laugh.

LATER THAT DAY – DANIELLE'S DRESSING ROOM

I was sitting on the bed of her dressing room, while I watched her getting ready to leave. I still had a scene later with Matt and the twins, while she was already done for the day, getting ready to pick her best friend up. She talked about something. But, I wasn't really paying attention, as I was deep in my thoughts. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" She asked me, realizing that something was up.

"Nothing." I tried to brush it off. "Please, tell me." she said, as she sat next to me. "I'm... just a little nervous to meet your best friend tomorrow." I said hesitantly. "Aww, baby. There's nothing you need to be nervous about." She said and gave me a hug, comforting me. "I know but it's a big deal! What if she doesn't like me?" I admitted my worries, rambling a little. "Babe, look at me." she said, getting my attention. She took my hands in hers and continued. "I fell in love with you for YOU. So, just be yourself and she'll see the beautiful person I fell in love with. Besides, when she sees how happy you make me, there's no way she couldn't like you!" she assured me. "Thank you! I needed this." I admitted, feeling a little relieved. "Any time. I love you!" she said, as she interlocked our fingers. "I love you too!" I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

A WHILE LATER – AIRPORT

Danielle's POV

I was waiting for Jacquie to come out, when I suddenly hear. "ROSE!" she loved calling me by my middle name. "JACK!" shouted, as we ran into each other, giving the other a long and tight hug. (A/N: Anybody see what I did there?😉)

"I'm sooo happy that you're here!" I said excited, as I took her luggage, walking out to my car. "Oh, you better be, because I'm all yours for the weekend!" she said making me laugh. "How was your flight?" I asked, as we stepped into my car. "Good. I slept through it, most of the time." She answered. "That's good." I said, as I concentrated on the road. "Now spill! I want to hear everything about that mystery girlfriend!" she demanded a little, slightly pushing my arm. "Hold on! Do you want to kill us? I'll tell you everything, when we get to my place!" I acted fake dramatic. The rest of the ride was nice. We turned the radio on and had a carpool karaoke session.

A WHILE LATER – DANIELLE'S CONDO

"Wow, she sounds great!" Jacquie said, after I told her everything she wanted to know. "She really is!" I couldn't help it but smile, thinking about my girlfriend. "Oh my god, your face! You really like her, don't you?" she teased me. "I really do! Actually, we just found out that we got picked up for season 3. So, Julie is hosting a 'karaoke party' tomorrow for the whole cast. I'd be very happy if you come and also meet y/n." I told her a little hesitantly. "Sure! You know I never say no to karaoke and I'd love to finally meet your lover!" Jacquie teased me again a little, making me laugh.

The rest of the day was amazing. We talked the whole time, catching up on everything we missed on the others life's, cooked, listened to music, the things you do when you haven't seen your best friend in a long time.

THE NEXT DAY – KAYLEE'S HOUSE

Y/n's POV

I was so tired yesterday, after shooting, that I luckily fell asleep straight away. Otherwise, sleeping without Danielle would've sucked. I was in front of Kaylee's house and knocked on the door. "Welcome to casa Bryant!" she opened the door with wide arms, being the dramatic and sweet person that she is. "Thank you, Ms. Bryant!" I said playing along, laughing after she greeted me with a hug. "Ms. Bryant huh? Should Ms. Russell be worried?" Jenny teased me, as she walked into the room and gave me a hug. "Well, if you must know Ms. Boyd. I love you both as my cousins, but Ms. Russell is the woman I love deeply." I said honestly, playing along in our fake dramatic scene, making us all laugh.

Our day was amazing. We decided to cook something together, were laughing and talking about so many things. Kaylee even tough me a little how to play the ukulele. Jenny was suddenly really craving ice cream. So, we shared a big cup of Ben & Jerry's. I actually really needed this today. "Is there something you want to talk about, that makes you put your face in ice cream?" Jenny asked. "Am I that obvious?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. They just nodded their heads. I sighed and put my spoon down. "I'm just really nervous to meet Jacquie today. I know Dani told me that everything is going to be fine and that I don't have to worry but meeting your girlfriends' best friend is a big deal and I just want to make a good first impression." I explained my worries to them. "Awww!" they say in union. "You're the sweetest girlfriend Danielle could ever wish for!" Kaylee says making me blush. "Trust me, we've met Jacquie already. Everything is going to be fine." Jenny reassures me.

No one's POV – CHAT BETWEEN KAYLEE & DANIELLE

Kaylee: Do you know that you're the luckiest women on earth with the sweetest girlfriend? 😍

Danielle: Yes, but why are you texting me this now? 😉

Kaylee: I'll tell you later at Julie's! 😏

LATER THAT DAY – JULIE'S HOUSE

Danielle's POV

Jacquie and I stepped into the house, greeted by Julie. We arrived a little later, as we lost track of time. Everyone was already inside. Some were eating and some were just talking. Julie, per usual, already enjoyed her glass of wine. As we stepped into the big living room, I saw Kaylee playing around with her ukulele and the boys played around a little with their guitars getting 'ready for the show'. What really got my attention was my girlfriend talking to Chris, seeming very focused. Her back was facing me. I looked at Chris, putting my index finger on my month, gesturing him not to tell her that I'm here. He gave me a small nod, when y/n wasn't looking at him.

I hugged her from behind and put my face in her neck, smiling against it. She immediately put her arms around mine. "Guess?" I said, as I leaned my head against her shoulder. "Hmmm... let me think. My amazing girlfriend, who I missed sleeping next to me last night?" She said innocently, making me giggle. She turned around facing me, but we were still holding each other. "I missed you too." I said, as I leaned in to kiss her. "Okay Kaylee was right. You are way too cute to handle!" Chris said laughing breaking our little moment. "Speaking of Kaylee. She and Jenny are over there, talking to Jacquie. Do you want to go over?" I tried to ask as smoothly as possible. I knew she was nervous and to be honest, I was a little nervous too. "Yeah sure." y/n said, smiling at me.

Jacquie's POV

I was catching up with Kaylee and Jenny, while Danielle went to her girlfriend. I didn't pay a lot of attention to them, as I was looking over to see Dani's girlfriend. I have to admit the moment, where Danielle hugged her from behind and what happened after, was really cute.

"Okay I need to ask you something, while Dani is gone. I know that she is your friend and co-worker but what do you honestly think about y/n?" I asked them, seriously. "It's good that you're asking and I think that I can speak for the both of us when I say there is really nothing you need to worry about." Kaylee started, making Jenny nod in agreement. "I know we've only known y/n for a few months now, but we constantly work with her. So, I can honestly tell you that she is one of the sweetest, most caring and loyal people. She's only been treating Dani like a queen and I've honestly never seen Danielle so happy." Kaylee continued. "Thank you and to be honest, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time either." I admitted.

A few minutes later Danielle and y/n came over to us, holding hands. "Jacquie, this is my girlfriend y/n." Dani said, looking at me and then looking at her. "Hey Jacquie, it's really nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." Y/n said giving me a shy smile. "I've heard a lot about you too. It's nice to finally meet you in person and not only see you on the screen of an interview." I said teasing her a little, making the couple blush. "Yeah THAT interview." She giggled, a little embarrassed. "I meant every word though." She continued, shortly looking at me and then lovingly at my best friend. Dani leaned her head against y/n's shoulder, deeply blushing. 'Okay I have to admit, they are really cute' I thought to myself.

Danielle's POV

"Okay everyone, grab some food and drinks! Let's get this started!" Julie said, in her director voice. We all sat down on her huge sofa island, where we all had enough space, with a table for the food and drinks in the middle. I had y/n on my right and Jacquie on my left side.

"I'd say newbie starts first." Matt, who was snuggled up to his wife Kiley, recommended. He usually brings her along to our 'work parties'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone! HOPE you all had a good time during the holidays and are all doing well!
> 
> This chapter is called 14a, because this chapter already has over 2.300 words, again. So, I'm giving you a slight cliff hanger and am writing the rest in chapter 14b. Otherwise, it would be way too long.
> 
> I should also use the rest of the evening to study...
> 
> The next few weeks will be stressful, but you'll HOPEfully read from me soon!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and also had a good start into the new year!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments! -N


	15. Chapter 14b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youtube link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnO1T9zVnMg&feature=emb_logo

Still Danielle's POV

"I'd say newbie starts first." Matt, who was snuggled up to his wife Kiley, recommended. He usually brings her along to our 'work parties'.

"Which newbie do you mean?" I asked smirking, pointing each thumb on the two women next to me, who I was very much hoping would get along after today. "I can start, if one of you would please borrow me your guitar." Jacquie said, looking at the guys. "Sure!" Quincy said, as he gave her his guitar with a smile. She played around a little to check the strings and then started to sing How To Safe A Life by The Fray.

(A/n: I'd recommend going to Jacquie's Instagram account (jacquiesokoloff). There's a video, where she covers this song and many others on the guitar.)

We all sang along during the chorus. It was beautiful. I always enjoyed it when she did covers of songs. Everyone cheered at the end and told her how good she was. "That's my best friend!" I said, proudly in excitement, as I gave her a side hug.

"Y/n you're the second newbie, so you're up! I promise I'll go after you." Kaylee said, pushing y/n to sing.

"You better keep that promise Kay!" y/n said, pointing her finger at Kaylee and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Okay." y/n, said taking a deep breath. "Before I start, I just want to say that I heard a cover of this song a few days ago and I think it very much represents how I feel about you, especially when we first started dating." She continued, looking into my eyes deeply. "So, I don't want to sound too cheesy but Danielle, my love, this is for you." She said, making me excited. She looked at Chris and nod her head, making him start to play the chords on his guitar. (A/n: I really don't want to write the song text. So, please just listen to the attached video. I think it's very beautiful!)

Jacquie's POV

Chris started to play and hum along the song, as y/n started to sing. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. Y/n took Dani's hand in hers, as she started to sing and never took her eyes away from her. It didn't seem fake or acted at all. It was genuine and true. I could feel the emotions she was expressing toward my best friend. Dani tried to hold back tears and couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. My best friend is a hopeless romantic. So, I knew exactly how much she must've loved this moment. Dani told me herself, that y/n and I actually have some things in common, but I was a little suspicious. In this moment I knew, that I didn't have to worry about y/n, because I had this strong feeling that she is good for my best friend.

The song ended and everyone cheered, including me. But, the love birds didn't seem to care. As soon as the song finished, Danielle smashed her lips against y/n and gave her a passionate kiss, obviously not caring about the people around her. Everyone made that typical "Awww" sound.

Y/n's POV

"I love you so freaking much!" Danielle said, as she pulled away from our amazing kiss. "I love you too!" I said, as I wiped her little tears away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Okay cousin, how do you expect me to sing after that?" Kaylee said fake dramatically, pulling Dani and me back to reality. "Oh, you'll do just fine with that angel like voice of yours!" I answered her, making everyone laugh.

"We are so going to do a musical episode one day, where you all are singing! Jacquie you can guest star if you want! I can't believe how talented you all are!" Julie said, in excitement.

"Thank you Julie. But, I better leave the acting to you guys." Jacquie said, making everyone laugh again. "But seriously, y/n you are amazing!" Jacquie told me. It surprised me a little bit. I was really hoping that she would like me. "Thank you Jacquie, but you are amazing yourself!" I thanked her, with a smile. My girlfriend, who's hand I was still holding squeezed mine a little and gave me a big smile. Seeing her smile always made my heart jump.

"So, as promised and to continue this lovely romantic mood. Here's a song for all of you love birds." Kaylee said, as she looked at Dani and me, then at Matthew and Kiley, making us blush. She started to sing the English version of La Vie En Rose, with her ukulele. I really love her voice! It sounds like a beautiful angel, that is meant to be heard in musicals. Matt and Kiley were the ultimate couple goals, when they stood up to slow dance around the room, while Kaylee was singing. I followed their example, as I stood up and asked Danielle "Can I have this dance?" She said smiled at me and just simply said "always" as she stood up with me and we slow danced around the room. It was one of these magical moments, that may have only lasted a few minutes, but felt like a beautiful eternity.

A WHILE LATER

The evening continued to be great. We all sang a little more and the boys also had their solo performances. Julie couldn't stop talking about how talented we were, totally being amazed by us. She also already had a few wine glasses in, making everything funnier.

(A/n: Short reminder: y/fbf/n = your female best friends name. I HOPE all of these abbreviations don't become too confusing)

I suddenly got a phone call from y/fbf/n. It was the third in a row now, telling me that it was important. "I'm sorry guys, I have to take this." I said and Danielle gave me an understanding smile. It was really practical that she knew what the my "calling code" meant. I picked up, went outside to Julie's backyard, so I could help my best friend with whatever was happening.

Jacquie's POV

"What's happening?" I asked, confused to why y/n suddenly left and as I saw on the others faces that I wasn't the only confused one. "She has a phone call code with her family and friends. 1 call usually means nothing important. 2 calls mean I want to talk to you and maybe you just didn't hear the first call. 3 calls and more mean: 'Pick up! It's an emergency!" Danielle explained to everyone. "Oh, that's actually really clever!" I said, the other former confused faces nodded their heads agreeing with me.

"Sorry, where is the rest room?" I asked a few minutes later. "Straight on the left, close to the backyard door." Julie instructed me. I thanked her and left to the rest room. After I was done I heard someone speak in the backyard, who's door was slightly opened. I stood by the door, trying not to be seen as I heard and saw y/n speak to someone on FaceTime.

Y/n: Just breath and stop thinking for a second. You've got this okay? You've been through worse and you know exactly what to do already. You're just too scared to do it. But, I'm telling you that if you don't go with your gut feeling on this one and don't trust yourself, it will only become worse.

Y/fbf/n: Okay, you're right! I'll do it!

Y/n: Everything is going to be fine! I'm sure of that! Text me how it went!

Y/fbf/n: I will and thank you. I really needed this right now. That's exactly why you're my best friend.

Y/n: Any time! You're always doing the same for me too. I should get back to the others now though.

Y/fbf/n: Oh right! How is meeting her best friend?

Y/n: I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything. Okay? Bye, I love you!

Y/fbf/n: Love you too!

After this, they ended the call. I have to say, that I was impressed with what I just witnessed. She really seemed like a great person, who really cared about the people she loves.

"If you want to know what this was about, you just have to ask." She suddenly said, to my surprise. I was hoping that she didn't see me, as her back was facing me during the call. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I apologized in slight embarrassment, as I walked and set on a garden chair next to hers. "But, if you're already offering... Is she okay?" I asked. "Yeah, at least she will be soon. We've always been calling each other for years now, whenever something is happening. There have been many moments in my life, where I would've lost my mind without y/fbf/n." she told me. "I really get that. It actually reminds me a lot of Danielle and I." I admitted smiling, thinking about all the moments, where Dani helped me out of something.

"Speaking of... I don't know when I will ever get the chance to talk to you alone again so..." I started, getting her attention, shortly pausing to think about how to continue. "Look, I like you, I really do and to be honest, I haven't seen my best friend this happy in a long time. I know that you're one of the main reasons why she is so happy again. I can really see that and she also told me so herself. BUT, as her best friend I think we both know that I have the duty to tell you, that if you ever hurt her, I will kill you. She's one of the best people, who only deserves the best and one of the most important people in my life. So, I really mean it. Don't forget, I know where you work." I told her meaning every word.

"To be honest... my best friends mean the world to me too. They are two of the most important people to me. So, I know exactly what you mean, as I have given this speech to their boyfriends too. That's why I was so freaking nervous about meeting you today. I know how much you mean to her and how much she really missed you lately. I just really want you to know that, although it might sound cliché... I've never loved someone like I love your best friend and I'd never intentionally hurt her. If I ever do so unintentionally, than I'm honestly the dumbest person on earth. But, I will do my best to never do that."

Her answer took me a little by surprise. It was the best response I've ever heard one of Dani's girlfriends ever say, making me like y/n even more. She had a sparkle in her eyes every time she talked about Danielle, telling me that she meant every word. "You know Dani is a hopeless romantic. So, just keep going with the cheesy clichés. She loves that!" I told her making her giggle. "That's good to know. Thank you, I will." She said, trying to hold back her laugh.

"So... friends?" she asked me, hesitantly. "Yeah... I'd like that." I told her, making her smile. We went back to the others shortly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello everyone!
> 
> A miracle happened today! My classes got cancelled because the heating system of the building didn't work. So, I took the time to write this chapter!
> 
> As already mentioned, the next few weeks will be stressful now that my winter break is over. This means that we are back on the monthly updating schedule... I'd much rather write this story too! I have some really exciting things planned for this story...
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all doing well!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments! -N


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The beginning of this chapter includes spoilers for the ending of the Christmas episode (2x08)!

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Danielle's POV

A few weeks since y/n and Jacquie met at Julie's party have passed and I am soooo happy that they're getting along! I really missed Jacquie, but she sadly couldn't stay longer than the weekend.

We are now back on our hectic shooting schedule, as I was about to shoot my next scene with Aria. We're doing a Christmas episode, which is getting me very excited. The only thing I didn't like about this episode was the Handon ending.

Y/n's POV

My next scene with the twins was up soon. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to watch my talented girlfriend close the Christmas episode. The only thing I forgot was that it would include me seeing something I would defiantly not like.

The set was full of lights, hanging around everywhere and a mistletoe hung above them. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't get myself to go away, at least for now.

Danielle as Hope: ...that I love you too, Landon Kirby. God, I loved you when you didn't even know it....

And then they kissed... I couldn't watch this anymore. I wanted to scream, punch him and vomit and the same time. I stood up and rapidly went to my dressing room. The twins gave me a questionable look, as we couldn't talk, while the cameras are still rolling.

Danielle's POV

"CUT! Great job guys!" Julie screamed, telling me, that I could finally stop kissing him. I hated kissing him. But, I always try to be as professional as possible. I looked up and saw that y/n was suddenly gone. Wasn't she here a minute ago, watching?

"Hey guys, where's y/n?" I asked the others, confused. "She ran out when Handon started kissing." Jenny informed me. Oh no, this can't be good.

No one's POV

As Danielle stepped inside the dressing room of her girlfriend, she saw that y/n, who was laying on her bed, had mixed emotions on her face. Jealousy, anger, doubt, frustration. Both of them couldn't quite place what y/n was feeling.

Danielle laid down next to her, cuddled into her and just waited for a few seconds. Yes, she was worried and confused, but she didn't want to rush her. Y/n knew what Danielle was doing. She not only loved her even more for that, but she knew that it was unfair not to tell her, as Danielle didn't do anything wrong. So, she sat up, making Danielle do the same, took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I know you're not playing on his team and I know that you love me, but I just can't stand seeing him kiss you. Because, I know how much he enjoys it!" Y/n said, becoming angrier towards the end, not being able to get the images of them kissing out of her head.

"I'd rather have Hosie happen! That wouldn't bother me as much, because Kaylee is our friend and I already shipped Hosie last season before we even met. I know it's your job and you're so freaking good at it. But, seeing you act, so often and so freaking believable, how much Hope loves Landon... It's sometimes too much for me. I trust you and I really don't want to be the jealous type. But, it does hurt a bit, seeing you declare your love for someone else so believably and so often. Even when I know that it's not actually you." Y/n said, with a frustrated sigh at the end.

It hurt Danielle, to see the woman she loves in pain. She pulls y/n into a tight hug, the kind of hug y/n loves so much, feeling like her broken pieces have been put back together. Like everything in the world is alright and at peace, while Danielle is holding her. Feeling like everything is going to be alright, no matter what is happening. That's the strong effect that Danielle's hugs have on her girlfriend, only one of the many reasons why she fell in love with her.

They both pulled away hesitantly, already missing the others embrace. Danielle could see a little tear flowing from y/n's eye and she broke a little more. She held her cheeks softly with her hands, wiping away the tear and told y/n: "Words can never describe enough how much I love you and it hurts me to see you like this. I don't enjoy kissing him either. I hate it. But, you have to know why my acting with him is so believable. Before I met you, I always imagined how a relationship like ours would be like. None of my previous relationships have been like ours. So pure, loving, trusting, exciting and so much more. You give me the feeling of home. I always feel good and safe with you. So, me being a hopeless romantic, I always imagined that so I could use these feelings, I needed so much in my life, for my acting, to make it good. Now, since I have you, the woman I love so much, I don't need to imagine anymore.

Every time Hope has to declare her love for Landon, I think about you, how you make me feel and how insanely in love with you I am. Every time I have to kiss him, no matter how much it disgusts me, I think about your lips, about how much better and sweeter they are than his and about how I could never get enough of kissing you.

This is why it has gotten so believable, because of YOU, because I am so deeply in love with YOU and no one else." y/n couldn't believe her ears. This could've easily been heaven. She couldn't believe that she deserved to love and be loved by such an angel.

As soon as Danielle was done with her beautiful little speech, y/n kissed her. Slow, long and passionate, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, as Danielle held on a little tighter to y/n's cheeks, both trying to be as close as possible. They put all of their love and feelings into the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away resting their heads on each other's forehead, feeling content in this exact moment.

Y/n broke the comfortable silence as she said: "I don't know what I did to deserve you and I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. Nothing was ever your fault. I just needed to get this out." Danielle held her hands and said:

"My love, your beautiful existence is enough reason that I ask myself the same question. No matter what we did, we deserve each other! Please don't apologize. I want you to be able and feel comfortable to talk to me about anything, especially how you feel. I actually have an idea how we can make this situation better for us." She said, with a smirk getting y/n's attention. "We both hate the fact that I have to do these scenes with Aria. So, how about every time when we are on set on the same time, you kiss me, deeply, before and after those scenes. So, that I have your taste, that I love so much and therefore can act even better, can replace his disgusting taste as soon as possible with your intoxicating one and he will be reminded every time that he can't have me, because I'm only yours." Danielle leaned in towards the end, giving her girlfriend a short kiss, biting her lip slightly as she pulled away. "I like this idea a lot." y/n said with a smirk, as she gave her girlfriend another short kiss. "But, what if our schedule is different?" she asked, pulling away. "Then I'll be showing you how much I craved your lips when I get home." She answered seductively. "Deal" y/n agreed, as they sealed it with a kiss.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Y/n's POV

The good thing about being the newbie in a tv show and not a regular, yet, are the days off; while your co-stars are working. Sure, I'd miss my girlfriend. But, today I'm actually happy that I was free off work. My best friends are in town again! This time they're staying even longer, as they're exploring a business opportunity in town. Even their boyfriends are coming! I'm soooo excited! I really missed my hometown squad!

Luckily for Danielle, who's shooting day started a little later today, I am in a very good mood today. I woke up before her, turned the radio on, not too loud so I wouldn't wake her up, sang along and started to make breakfast. My messy bun was only becoming messier, as I started to dance around the kitchen.

"I will never get tired of seeing this every morning." My girlfriend said giggling, as she hugged me from behind, kissing my neck. "Good morning to you too babe." I said turning around, kissing her. We had breakfast and talked about our plans for today.

"So, when are your friends arriving?" she asked me. "Their plane should land in 2 hours." I answered her, as she gave me a nervous nod. "Baby, there is seriously nothing you need to worry about. They know how much I love you. So, they can only love you as well. Besides, you've already talked to y/fbf/n." I told her, trying to reassure her.

We talked a little more when she asked me: "Remember that deal we made a few days ago?" I gave her a nod, letting her continue. "Well, we are shooting another intense Handon scene today and as you sadly aren't working today, I'd really like your help before I leave." She said with a smirk towards the end, as she walked closer to me. I didn't waste any time and hold up my end of the deal. I pushed my lips against hers and kissed her, deeply. She sat on my lap, as we started to make out. My mind was fully focused on her, as I didn't hear the door opening.

"Nice way to start the morning, my friend." We suddenly heard y/mbf/n say, scaring both of us to pull away. "Oh shit! What are you guys doing here already?" I asked them, surprised. "We wanted to surprise you. So, we took an earlier flight." One of their boyfriends said. "Oh, I'm definitely surprised." "Hey Danielle, nice to finally meet you in person!" y/fbf/n said, trying to hold back her laugh, only making Danielle redder and more embarrassed then she already was. "Nice to finally meet you too!" she said, as she awkwardly waved at them. "I should go now though, before I'm late for work." She said looking at me. "Sure, I'll see you later. Love you!" I said, as I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Love you too!" she said, as she quickly got her stuff and awkwardly said: "Bye guys I'll see you later than." And with that she left as soon as she could.

"Seriously guys?! I gave you the keys for emergencies, not so you could waltz in like that!" I told them, a little annoyed by what just happened. "You didn't mind us waltzing in before." y/mbf/n said. "Well that was before I had girlfriend, dumbass." I answered him. "Oh, how much I missed you guys!" I said, before I pulled them all into a giant group hug.

I made them breakfast and we talked a little longer, before I'd drive them to their hotel. I checked my phone, to see that I got a new message.

Unknown: Are the rumors true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> Who do you think is the unknown person?
> 
> I passed all my semester exams so I'm back, for now!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to write me your ideas if you want. I'm open to anything!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all doing well! -N


	17. Chapter 16

Still Y/N's POV

I made them breakfast and we talked a little longer, before I'd drive them to their hotel. I checked my phone to see that I got a new message.

Unknown: Are the rumors true?

Me: Who are you and where do you have my number from?

Unknown: You know exactly who I am.

"Guys! You need to see this!" I said, getting their attention. I showed the others my phone screen, getting the same confused expression that I was having.

"Could it be HER?" y/mbf/n asked, in shock. "I'm not sure. But, I have a strong feeling that it is HER!" I answered him in slight panic.

We dropped the topic after that, only for it to come back shortly after my friends checked into their hotel rooms.

Her name: So, are they true?

Me: Why do you care?

Her name: It might've been years. But, you know that I'll always care about you!

Her name: Does she make you happy?

Me: She does! More than you ever did! She's better to me then you ever were!

Her name: But, do you love her?

Me: Once upon a time, I thought that you were the only person I could ever love. But, I was wrong. She's the love of my life!

Her name: You might not believe me.... But, I'm happy for you.

Me: Happy, that she healed the heart, that you broke into shreds?

Her name: I can never tell you enough how sorry I am...

Me: Safe it! I cut ties with you, all these years ago, for a reason you know very well and now that you see me happy, you try to come back?! You've already tortured me enough in life! Please, just let me be happy, with someone who actually deserves my love. Because, you never did!

I had enough of her games. So, I blocked her, hoping that she wouldn't be back in my mind, nor my life after that.

No one's POV

But, as life is usually an often-unfair roller coaster, what y/n was afraid of would happen, eventually...

THE NEXT DAY – AT A RESTAURANT

Danielle's POV

Why was I so scared about meeting her best friends? Oh right, because they are extremely important to her! Now, I really understand why. Y/n, her best friends, their boyfriends, the twins and I were all in one of my favorite restaurants. We were having a blast! Eating, drinking, laughing, bonding and having a good time. Her best friends and the twins seemed to have made it their mission to tell embarrassing and funny stories about y/n and me, including stories we didn't know about each other yet. It was amazing!

Kaylee's POV

I love y/n's best friends, they're amazing! She really isn't exaggerating, when she is always talking so highly about them.

I checked my phone to see that y/fbf/n sent me a massage. We have all exchanged numbers earlier today.

Y/fbf/n: Please distract y/n for 15 mins or something. We want to talk to Danielle alone.

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo!" I suddenly announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Really? Where and what?" y/n asked, surprised.

"Wow Kaylee, I'm surprised." Jenny said in disbelieve.

"You know what, let's go to the rest room. So, I can show you what I'm planning." I told them, quickly dragging them away, while y/fbf/n send me a thankful smile.

Y/MBF/N's POV

"Sooo... look. We really don't want you to feel ambushed or something, as we are four people. But, as we aren't often in town, we don't know when we'll get the next chance to talk to you alone." Y/fbf/n started.

"I think that I can speak for everyone, when I say that we really like you." I said, making the others nod in agreement.

"But, I'm sure that y/n has told you some things about us. Therefore, you might know that I'm very protective over her. She's like a little sister to me and our best friend. She's the best person we know, one of the most important people in our lives and someone who is willing to do EVERYTHING for the people she loves." I continued.

"And she really loves you! She has told us so herself and we can see that in the way she acts towards you. We can also see that you love her very much and we're thankful for that." y/fbf/n said.

"But, as her best friend, who has known her nearly her whole life, I've seen how she struggled with love before. So, have the others. I think you know that it is my duty to say that, if you hurt her in any way, I will come find you! Don't forget, I know where you work!" I continued.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. My best friend Jacquie and other close friends mean the world to me too. She missed you guys so much and couldn't stop talking about how great you all are, making me super nervous to meet you. I just want to assure you, no one and I mean no one has ever made me feel like her. I don't care how cliché this might sound now, but she's giving me the feeling of home, belonging, passion and endless love. I can totally be myself around her, knowing that I will always be loved and never be judged. She's someone I've been craving for so long. So, I promise you that I will do my best to at least love her as much as she loves me, if not even more, treating her the best way I can. Because, she's my queen and only deserves the best."

She seemed sincere and had a sparkle in her eyes, every time she talked about y/n, showing us that she meant every word. It made me happy, that my best friend finally found someone like Danielle.

We looked at each other, having the same smile in agreement, probably thinking the same thing.

"I'm really glad to hear that and I think I can speak for everyone when I say, you have our numbers. If you ever need advice on y/n's sometimes crazy mind or if something is ever happening, please call us! We're always here to help you!" I said, giving her a warm smile, making the others nod in agreement again.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it and everything you guys are always doing for her!" she said with a big warm smile.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for!" y/fbf/n said, just in time, before y/n and the twins got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> I don't want to talk too much about the latest global news as I, like many others, am very annoyed by this topic. I just hope that you all are healthy, safe and staying at home! My professors have given us sooo many assignments to do, that I just wanted to give you guys at least something and finally finish this chapter. Although I intended this chapter to be much longer.
> 
> I'll do my best to take time to write on this story, while doing everything I have to do.
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N


	18. Chapter 17

A WEEK LATER

Danielle's POV

The last view days have been a little weird. Work and everything is the usual. But, I can't help it, but sense like something is off with y/n. Don't get me wrong, I love her and our relationship hasn't changed much. But, she seems a little different. One second everything is normal and amazing and the next she's suddenly in deep though and seems very distracted. It's like one minute she's here with me and the next she's mentally gone somewhere else. I've tried talking to her about it and asked her plenty of times if something is wrong. But, she always brushes it off and tells me that it's nothing to worry about. Her saying that, only makes me worry more though and I'm afraid that, if I push her even more, that she might shut me out.

I just don't know what to do anymore.

Our different shooting schedule is often a curse. But, today it was actually a blessing. While y/n had a lot of scenes to shoot with Matt and the twins, I used my free time to talk to someone, who I was sure could help me.

HOTEL OF Y/N'S BEST FRIENDS

I knocked on the door of their hotel room, to see y/fbf/n open up for me and let me in.

"Hey Dani, is everything okay?" She greeted me with a hug, probably sensing the worried expression on my face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just really need your help on something and y/n doesn't know that I'm here." I said, making everyone a little worried.

"I think we can manage today without you two. Just take all the time that you need." One of their boyfriends said, giving me an understanding smile.

"Thanks babe. We'll call you, when we're done." y/mbf/n said, as they said goodbye to their boyfriends.

We sat down on the sofa of their hotel room and I started explaining to them what I was worried about, feeling relieved after I finally told them.

After they listened to me, they exchanged a look, as if they were both thinking the same thing.

"We have to tell her." Y/mbf/n said, looking at his other best friend.

"No, it's not our place." She argued.

They kept arguing back and forth, about telling me something I had no clue of, only making me more confused and frustrated.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?!?" I raised my voice, finally getting their attention back.

"Guys, I'm really worried about her and our relationship." I admitted, this time in a quieter voice, nervously playing with my fingers.

"Okay fine!" y/fbf/n sighed in defeat. "But, before we start, I want to assure you that she is 100% NOT cheating on you!" she continued, making feel a little relieved.

"Have you realized that y/n is sometimes very doubtful, as if she can't believe she deserves to have the amazing and healthy relationship she has with you?" Y/mbf/n asked me, carefully. I nodded, starting to worry a little more.

"You know how everyone says, 'You'll never forget your first love, no matter if it was good or bad. It will always stay with you'? Well, all this doubt, she has in her has to do with the first person she fell in love with." Y/fbf/n continued.

(A/N: Every time I write "SHE" or "HER" in big capital letters I mean y/n's ex. HOPE this makes sense.)

"It was five years ago. Y/n met HER and they fell in love. Everything seemed great and she was happy. So happy in fact, that she was way too blind in love to see the little red flags. After they had been together for nearly a year, y/n found out that SHE cheated on her. She was heartbroken. But, what made things worse was, when she found out that the guy SHE cheated with, was actually HER boyfriend from the start. SHE fooled y/n in thinking that she was the only one SHE would ever love and lied to her from the start. It really broke y/n. SHE lied so well that y/n believed every word SHE said, while they were together. After y/n found everything out and broke up with HER, that bitch didn't even have the decency to leave her alone. SHE ran after y/n and tried to win her back, even lied again, when SHE said that SHE broke up with HER boyfriend for real this time. But, SHE never did." y/mbf/n started.

"Y/n took the break up really hard. She was an emotional wreck for at least 3 months. After she slowly regained herself, with our help, her love life still wasn't the best until she met you. Every relationship she had after HER was problematic, chaotic, never long lasting and never worked out. It was like a vicious cycle, where she always kept falling for the wrong people, who always broke her heart. Nearly two years ago, after another hard brake up, she started to lose hope that she would ever find someone who would truly love her. So, she made a vow to herself, not to be in a relationship anymore and truly focus on herself. This time was really good for her, as she truly did focus on herself. But, then she met you. You somehow managed to find a loophole through her walls and make her the happiest we have ever seen. None of her exes ever made her this happy. She was also very doubtful, about falling in the same pattern again, when she started falling for you. When we helped her to finish her apartment, she and I had a talk, where she told me how afraid she was. Y/mbf/n and I somehow had a good feeling about you from the start. So, I told her that and somehow managed to convince her to try love one more time." y/fbf/n continued. The last part made me smile, as I'm really grateful that she did that.

"The reason why she is acting like this now is because SHE has texted her the day we arrived with our boyfriends. I secretly took a picture of the conversation, just in case. But, y/n blocked her right after that last message." y/mbf/n said, as he gave me his phone to show me the texts.

"SHE must've seen the paparazzi pictures of you two and might've gotten jealous." He continued.

"Please believe me that you have done nothing wrong. If you would've, than we would already be up your neck. I can imagine though that because SHE texted her it might've triggered the memories from their relationship. As well as I know our best friend, it is very likely that she is afraid that you might do something similar to her as SHE did. But, she probably knows deep down that it's just her anxiety and overthinking talking. So, she doesn't want to tell you in fear that it could scare you away." y/fbf/n explained.

I was an emotional mess. I didn't even realize that I was already crying, until one of them gave me a tissue after they finished talking.

"I can't believe this. But, it also explains so much. I always do my best to reassure her that she deserves all the good things and that I do love her, so much. She didn't deserve this and I just can't believe how someone could've done this to the women I love so much. What should I do?" I said, with a slightly broken voice, after wiping my tears away.

"I think Kaylee mentioned once that you're a hopeless romantic. So, show her that side of you. Surprise her and make her especially feel loved. She loves these things, even when she doesn't always show it." y/mbf/n suggested.

"Also, for the future. I know you didn't want to push her and it was the right decision to come to us. But, in the future, don't hesitate to push her when it comes to such important things. She really doesn't mind and she sometimes needs a little push." y/fbf/n told me.

"Thank you both, so much! I don't know what I would've done without you and I think I already know exactly how to surprise her." I sincerely thanked them, as I put them into a group hug.

"Anytime Dani, that's what we are here for." "And we're honestly really grateful that she finally has someone like you." They both said with warm smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> Second update this week yay!
> 
> I'm trying my best to do my assignments under the week, so that I can relax and write on this story during the weekends. I'll try my best to update tomorrow again, but no promises!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N


	19. Chapter 18

THE SAME DAY – Y/N'S DRESSING ROOM

Y/N's POV

I finally got to my dressing room, after a long and intense shooting day with Matt and the twins. I was EXHAUSTED!

I was about to head out, when my girlfriend called me.

"Hey babe, how are you?" she asked me with a cheerful voice, making me smile.

"I'm exhausted! How do you handle this next to college?" I asked her with a sigh, as I fell down on the sofa again.

"You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure." She giggled, immediately making me feel better.

"So, how about we spend the night at my place today?" she suggested.

"Sure. I was just about to head out anyway." I agreed, happy to see her soon.

"Great! I love you! See you soon!" she sounded super excited. But, I didn't want to question it.

"I love you too! I'm on my way now!" I said and hung up.

On my way out I said goodbye to everyone and stepped into my car. Although I had music on, I just couldn't stop overthinking again. I love her, but was our relationship too good to be true? Am I still in this vicious cycle, that I've been trying so bad to get out of? Uuughhh! Damn HER! I wish SHE would've never texted me! Then I wouldn't be thinking like this again!

I turned the music louder, trying to shake these bad thoughts off.

30 MINUTES LATER – DANIELLE'S APARTMENT

Once you know where Danielle lives, it's actually not so hard to find it. But, her apartment building is soooo well-hidden, that you would have no idea how to find it, if you wouldn't know. This is very good for her, as she values her privacy.

I knocked on her door. She pulled me in, shut the door and immediately greeted me with a deep and long kiss. I enjoyed it a lot, as my body immediately started to relax in her embrace.

"I missed you." She leaned her head against mine, looking into my eyes and whispered, as if we weren't the only people in the room, while our arms were still wrapped around each other.

"I missed you too." I replied, as I got lost in her beautiful eyes.

"You feel a bit tense. How about you take a nice bubble bath, while I finish dinner." She suggested, feeling how exhausted my body was.

"You cooked?" I teasingly asked with a smirk.

"Yes, your favorite." She replied with a smirk, as she raised her eye brow.

"You're the beeeest. I'll be quick." I said not believing how amazing she is.

"Please take all the time that you need." She said, giving me a peck on my lips, before I went to her bathroom.

The bubble bath was really necessary. It really did help me relax and shut my mind of for a bit.

After I was done and changed, I went to the kitchen to see my beautiful girlfriend waiting for me with a beautifully decorated dinner table, including my favorite meal and my favorite wine.

"Baby, this look amazing! Thank you so much!" I said in excitement, as I hugged her again, giving her a quick kiss.

"You're very welcome, my love." She replied, as we sat down to eat and it was delicious.

"Baby this is sooo good!" I said, slightly moaning of how well she cooked.

"Well you're not the only person who can cook well in this relationship." She said with a wink, making me laugh.

For the rest of the meal we just talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company. After she finished the dished, although I insisted on helping her. But, she was stubborn as always, she looked at me and said that she had another surprise for me.

She took my hand, leading me to her bedroom, where I saw the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me.

Candles were lighting the room, making everything look so beautiful and smooth. On top of her made bed was a giant heart shaped of rose leaves and inside the heart were my favorite snacks, sweets and chocolates.

"Oh my god baby! You're the sweetest!" I said, as I turned around to see her sitting on the floor on both of her knees.

"Okay so before you freak out, I'm not proposing to you, yet! But, I do want to promise something to you. I want to promise myself to you. Reassure you that I am yours. A 100% yours and no one else's. I've realized that you have been a little off recently. So, I went to your best friends and they told me everything. I understand why you didn't tell me yourself. But, I'm really thankful that they did.

I, Danielle Rose Russell, am here promising you, that I will never treat you as horribly as SHE did. You didn't deserve this. But, all this pain at least led us to each other.

You're the sweetest, most beautiful, caring, loving and amazing person I know, am honored to love and be loved by you. I'm so freaking grateful to have you in my life. You make me laugh when I just want to cry, always manage to make me feel better and give me the feeling of home. You're the soulmate I've been looking so long in my life and you deserve all the good things in life. I love you so freaking much and I will reassure you of that every time you need me to. No matter how often it takes." She said her speech with so much love her in voice. I got speechless and very emotional.

I suddenly broke down to her level, crying happy tears, as I smashed my face against hers, kissing her long and deeply with all the love I had inside myself.

"I love you so freaking much words will never be enough to describe it." I told her, still crying happy tears.

"Aww, please don't cry my love." She sweetly said, as she wiped my tears away.

"These are happy tears, because you make me so freaking happy my heart can't handle it." I told her.

"Then I'll be here to fix it." She said with a smirk, making me smile.

A few moments of stealing kisses later, we got comfortable on her bed, watching my favorite movies, while eating my favorite cheat food.

Halfway through the first movie, I had to think about a certain conversation I had with my mom a few years ago, causing my mind to drift away from the movie.

"What's on your beautiful mind?" My amazing girlfriend asked, looking at me.

"I just remembered a conversation I had with my mom a few years ago. Always being rejected in love put me into a bad mental place for a while and I think she saw that. As you know she and I have a good relationship. I don't tell her everything, but we do talk a lot. So, one day she approached me and we had this deep and long conversation about life and love in general. There is one thing she said that I just remembered. After I told her that I am starting to lose HOPE in love, she told me that somewhere in the world there is my other half probably thinking the same thing, probably feeling just as miserable as I am, because we aren't together, yet. She told me that, as hard as it might be now, that I should never give up on love and believe that one day, I will find my other half." I told her, making both Danielle and I a little emotional again.

"So, now that I finally found you, my other half. I remember her words, feeling so grateful that I finally found you." I told her, truthfully.

"I am very grateful that we finally found each other too." She told me with her famous huge smile, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"So, I've been thinking and I would love it very much if my family, the people I love, would finally meet the women who I love so much and who makes me so happy." I told her carefully, hoping that my suggestion wouldn't be too soon.

"Honestly I am nervous. But, I would love to meet them and to make things equal, my family has been constantly asking about you too." She said with a nervous smile.

"Sure, I would love to meet them too." I told her, probably being as nervous as she was. She gave me her famous big smile again, as she pulled me into another long and passionate kiss.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating way too much, cuddling in bed and stealing kisses from time to time. I couldn't have been happier in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> Third update this week, yay!
> 
> I actually got a little emotional while writing this chapter. It's very cheesy, I know. I just HOPE that you love all this cheesiness, as much as I do.
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> Also, please don't hesitate to write me your ideas! I do have some left, but I'm slowly running out of them...
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N


	20. Chapter 19

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Y/N's POV

The last few weeks have been amazing! After the sweet surprise of my amazing girlfriend, I finally got my headspace back and stopped being doubtful. We've been also hanging out with Kaylee, Jenny, Quincy and Peyton sometimes, when we all had time. Even my best friends and their boyfriends joined sometimes, when they weren't too busy with the business they are doing in town. I love my new squad! I'm usually hanging out with whoever has time, when Danielle is busy with studying on our days off. Sure, I help her sometimes. But, she wants to achieve things on her own, which I very much respect.

I am currently sitting in my car on my way to the airport, to pick my parents up, when y/fbf/n called me. "Hey girl, what's up?" I picked up.

"Are your parents here already?" she asked me, on speaker.

"Soon. I'm actually on my way to pick them up." I said with a sigh.

"Look, I know how nervous you are. But, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Remember, I was right about Danielle too!" she said, making me giggle with the last part.

"Are you sure that you guys can't make it to dinner with us?" I asked, holding on to the slight HOPE left in me. My sister didn't get off work. So, she won't be there either, which is a little bummer.

"Sorry, we're having a meeting with a potential business partner tonight that we really can't mess up. But you'll be fine!" She reminded me.

"Yeah you're right! I'm reaching the airport. I got to go! Love you!" I told her, trying to calm myself down.

"Love you too!" she said, as she hung up.

I waited a few more minutes, until I saw my mom running up to me, while my dad was walking behind her with their luggage.

I ran up to her, meeting her half way, as we embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I missed you, so much!" I told her, being very happy to see them again.

"We missed you too!" said my dad, as he joined in on the hug for a moment.

After my dad helped me put their luggage into my trunk, my mom starting shooting all of her questions. "Aren't you guys tired from the plane?" I asked them, slightly annoyed. "No, we slept through now tell me EVERYTHING!" she answered. Her excitement made me laugh. "Well, you're lucky that I have the weekend off. So, I can tell you everything. Dad can I borrow your phone for google maps? Mine just died." I asked him. "Sure, but do you remember what I've told you about having a second charger in your car?" he made fun of me, as he gave me his phone.

"So, is there anything you especially want to see of the city? We have a few hours left before dinner with Danielle." I asked them, while pulling away from the airport.

"I would actually love to see the set you're working at, to see where all the magic is happening." My mom suggested.

"I'm not so sure if Julie would be okay with this..." I argued.

"Oh, come on! You've told me about her open door policy for families and actors who want to come back. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, we've been to Georgia before so that would be the most interesting place." My mom argued back.

"Okay fine! I'll give you a tour, but we can't go to the sets where they are currently shooting right now." I gave in after a while.

We arrived at the studios, as I saw Julie outside talking on the phone. "Y/n it's your day off. What are you doing here and who are these people?" Julie asked me, surprised. "Hey Julie, I just picked my parents up from the airport and they really wanted to see where I'm working. I HOPE that's okay with you. We'll of course stay out of studio 4. I know you're shooting there today." I explained to her, hesitantly. "Yeah, sure. As long as they don't tell anyone what they saw here!" Julie fairly insisted, as everyone working on the show is contractively obligated to be discrete with what's happening on the show, to prevent spoilers from coming out. "Yes of course!" I assured her. I introduced Julie to my parents. After they talked a little we went on with the tour.

I showed them as much as I could, luckily not many people were around, as the majority was working on a scenes that were currently being shot. My parents were still amazed by everything that they saw.

We reached my dressing room, at last. "Wow your dressing room looks so cozy." My mom said, obviously liking it. "I can't believe you have such cool job!" My dad said, being very amazed.

We talked for a little, when we suddenly heard a familiar voice coming into my room.

"Babe, Julie told me you're here. Have you seen my... Oh hey!" My girlfriend said in her Hope Mikaelson look, waltzing into the room, not realizing that I wasn't alone. As she looked up from her phone her face got extremely red, as she stopped speaking, causing a short awkward moment in the room. I took her hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze, trying to calm her down.

"Hallo Danielle, it's very nice to finally meet you!" My dad held out his hand, breaking the awkward silence.

"You too sir. Wow y/n, you look so much like your beautiful mother." Her phone fell out of her hand, as she went to shake the hands of my parents. I quickly picked her phone up, in the meantime. "Thank you honey!" my mom answered sweetly giving her a warm smile, which she returned.

"Rumors are our cousin is missing us on her day off." Jenny announced, as the twins suddenly also waltzed into my dressing room. "Oh my god, are these you parents?" Kaylee asked excitedly, recognizing them from my Instagram.

"Wow, does she often talk like Lizzie?" My mom asked, amazed. "Well, I like to think that I improved the character." Jenny joked. "Y/n can we steal your parents for a moment? I would like to show them something on set." Kaylee rescued us, obviously realizing the still awkward moment. "Yeah sure." I said. "It's so amazing to finally meet you! Y/n has told us so much about you!" Kaylee told my parents. "Oh really?" My dad asked, surprised. "Yes, you've raised your daughter right! Speaking of, please don't hesitate to tell us how y/n was as a child." Jenny said, making everyone except me laugh. My mom was already starting to spill my embarrassing childhood stories, as they walked out. Wow, the twins really know how to charm parents...

"Why the f"ck did you not warm me?!" My slightly mad girlfriend asked me, as soon as everyone was out.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to but my phone is dead and I told you how impatient my mom can be. Didn't Julie tell you? She saw me with them as we walked in." I explained to her.

"No... Gosh she loves to mess with our relationship way too much!" she said with a sigh, making me laugh, as I remembered that Julie and the others were betting on us becoming official, many months ago.

"Hey don't worry! You were great and complimenting my mom was a smart move." I tried to calm her down, as I pulled her into my arms.

"I mean, it's only the truth." She said with a smirk, making me smile, as I leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

"I should better find them, before my mom tells everyone too many embarrassing stories about me." I said after a while, as I gave her a last kiss before I left. "Can't wait to hear them." Dani said, making me roll my eyes playfully.

A FEW HOURS LATER – HOTEL OF Y/N'S FAMILY

POV from y/n's mom

Y/n just checked us into the same hotel as her best friends, before she left to her own place. I thought that was a nice idea, as we get along really well with them. After we got our luggage set we walked over to their door, hoping they'd be inside.

"Hey, it's so good to see you again!" y/fbf/n greeted us, as we were all starting to greet and hug each other. "You too! I HOPE we aren't disturbing. But, do you guys have a few minutes?" I asked them, as we set on their sofa. "Yeah, I'm sure we have a little before we have to head to our meeting." Y/mbf/n said, as he looked at the others, getting their nod in agreement.

"We know that you've met y/n's girlfriend already and we're actually about to meet them for dinner soon." My husband started.

"So, we wanted to ask you, as our daughters best friends, who we trust. What do you think about Danielle?" I continued.

"Well, I think it's great that you're asking us before dinner. I can honestly tell you. We've been spending quite some time with both of them and their cast friends recently and she's great!" y/fbf/n started.

"She reacted well to the 'don't you dare hurt her' conversation we had with her at the beginning and she came to us a few weeks ago when she needed help, because she was worried about y/n." y/mbf/n continued, making me worried with the last sentence.

"Oh, don't worry! It was nothing bad or dangerous. But, it was still good that she came to us for advice." y/fbf/n reassured us, calming me down again.

"With all the time we've spent together recently, we've seen that she truly loves and cares for her." y/mbf/n said.

"Also, you know pretty well that y/n would never introduce you to someone we don't approve of." y/fbf/n reminded us, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it and I honestly have a better feeling about this dinner now." I told them with relieve.

"Me too. Thank you guys, we better not keep you away from work for too long." My husband agreed.

"No problem, anytime." y/mbf/n said, before we all said our goodbyes.

Danielle's POV

Y/N spent the last few hours with her parents while I finished work for the day. We just arrived at one of our favorite restaurants, waiting for her parents to arrive from their hotel.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous and a little on edge and I think that she realized that.

She took her hand in mine under the table and tried her best to calm me down. "Hey, don't worry. You look absolutely gorgeous and everything is going to be fine. Also, how could they not love you? I love you, my best friends love you, so they'll love you too." She said making me smile.

"I love you too." I really wanted to kiss her in this moment. But, I couldn't, because we were in public and I didn't want more drama with the paparazzi.

Her parents came a short while later and the evening started off nice. They asked a lot about the set and work, to small talk a little.

"So, Danielle if you haven't realized that yet, y/n has got her huge curiosity from me. I've been catching up with the show and googled a little. What is the thing with #Hosie?" Her mom asked, making me and y/n laugh.

"What's so funny?" Her dad asked curiously.

"Well you've met the twins. Hosie is the ship name between my character Hope and Kaylee's character Josie. A lot of fans really want this to happen, especially because Kaylee and I have been promoting it during season 1. Before I met your daughter Kaylee and I always referred to each other as our wives. But, more in the sense of work wives, because we are such great friends and also to ship and promote Hosie even more. This just increased the want for the ship and now that it is known that Hope is bisexual a lot of Hosie shippers just want it even more." I explained to them.

"Don't you get jealous?" Her dad asked his daughter with a suspicious look.

"No, I ship Hosie myself and Kaylee became a good friend. But, I do get jealous when Aria is hitting on her." She admitted.

"Who's Aria?" Her dad asked confused.

"He's the guy who is playing Landon" I explained.

"Oh, isn't that Hope's main love interest? But, I do have to say, you have no chemistry, I don't ship it." Her mom asked again, making me and y/n laugh. Wow, she really has been keeping up with the show.

"Yes, he is and he's also the guy who's been constantly hitting on my girlfriend." She told her mother, annoyed.

We told them the stories of how Aria was asking me out at Julie's party, how him kissing me at her house warming party actually somehow started our relationship and the fact that he very much enjoys it when he has to kiss me on set.

"Gosh, that sounds like such a jerk. How do you two handle this?" her mom asked.

"Well, I'm always trying to be as professional as I can. So, I'm just very professional with him, while trying to avoid him as much as I can, which is hard when he plays my main love interest." I told her.

"And my lovely girlfriend, who's sometimes way too good at her job, reassures me very often that she only wants me, which keeps me from wanting to kill him sometimes. You know that I'm not a violent person. But, as much as I love my job and don't want to lose it, the urge of wanting to punch him in his face is sometimes way too strong." y/n continued, making everyone laugh again.

The rest of the evening actually went pretty well. Her parents got to know me better and told me some embarrassing stories about my girlfriend that I didn't know yet. Just looking at her red face alone made me laugh so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the longer wait. I had many school assignments to deal with. But therefore, you're getting a longer chapter!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N


	21. Chapter 20

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Y/N's POV

The last few weeks have been great! We were all very busy with shooting, especially since this season has more special effects then the last one. Despite all the stress, I even met Danielle's family a while ago, when they came over to visit. Sure, I was extremely nervous but luckily everything turned out well at the end.

We just finished shooting for the day and were about to head out when Quincy held everyone back.

"Guys hold on! So, to celebrate the release of my new album coming out this weekend, I want to invite all of you to my album release party this Friday!" he announced, making everyone cheer in excitement.

"Damn Quincy! I'm really happy for you and would love to come but I have a big final exam this Monday." Danielle said in disappointment.

"Hey, it's no problem D! We'll party when you're finished. I know how important this is." He reassured her.

"Can I still count on you y/n?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure. Unless you want me to help you with last minute studying?" I asked my girlfriend.

"No, please. Have fun for the both of us!" she reassured me.

"Great! I'll send you all the details later." Quincy said in excitement.

FRIDAY – Y/N's APARTMENT

I just finished getting ready for the party, while my hard working and beautiful girlfriend was still hitting the books.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us? I don't care about being late." I asked her one last time, as I hugged her from behind.

"I'd love to, but it's my last final for this semester." She answered with a pout.

"It won't be as much fun without you. I'll miss your special dance moves." I said, as I started kissing her neck. I smiled against her neck, as I heard her small moans.

"Babe! Stop distracting me!" she said in frustration.

"We can dance as much as you want, when you're back." She said seductively, as she turned around to kiss me.

"Now leave, before I change my mind." She said and gave me a last peck on the lips. "Okay boss!" I played along

I stood up to get my jacket, when I suddenly felt a light slap on my ass.

"And don't forget that this is mine!" she said with a playful smirk and bit her lover lip.

"Never!" I said, as I gave her a last passionate kiss.

"I love you!" I said, as I walked to the door.

"Love you too! Have fun!" she said back, right before I left.

30 MINUTES LATER – AT A CLUB

Quincy reserved the VIP section of a local club for us. I was hanging out, dancing and drinking with my co-stars, while also getting to know some of his friends in the music industry. Some of them helped him with the album and they're really fun people. It was amazing. This could've only been better if I could share it with my girlfriend.

I was dancing with the others in the big crowd, being a bit tipsy already but not too drunk yet.

"Hey y/n! Who's that girl that's been staring at you the whole time?" Peyton asked, getting my attention.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"That one over there, in the black dress." Peyton explained, pointing at her.

"Do you know her Quincy?" Peyton asked him.

"No, she must me someone's +1." He said like it was nothing.

I looked into the direction Peyton was pointing at and saw the girl he was talking about. I can tell you that SHE definitely wasn't no one. SHE was the one – I never wanted to see again in my life!

My eyes went wide, as SHE looked at me, clearly realizing that I noticed HER presence. I stopped moving. What the f*ck was SHE doing here?!?

"Y/n, what's wrong?" Kaylee asked, concerned.

"That's my ex!" I explained, hesitantly.

"But not THE ex, right?" Jenny asked, carefully. I told them everything, while our friendship blossomed during the last few months.

I just nodded my head, feeling how the panic inside of me starting to spread.

The twins took my hands and led me to a quieter part of the VIP area, trying to calm me down.

"Do you want Quincy to throw her out?" Kaylee asked, trying to help.

"Please don't." SHE said as SHE was suddenly in front of us.

"Bitch, you better get away right now!" Jenny threatened her. If looks could kill SHE would defiantly be gone now.

"No wait! I want to hear what she has to say." I stopped my friends from doing more threats.

"Can we please talk in private?" SHE asked me with a pleading smile, that I unfortunately knew all too well.

I looked at my protective friends and gave them a nod.

"Okay, but we'll be nearby, if you need us." Kaylee said with a sigh in defeat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked HER curiously.

"I've been friends with Ryan, who's one of Quincy's producers for years now and he took me as his +1." SHE explained, making me roll my eyes.

"What the f*ck are you really doing here?" I asked, starting to become impatient.

"Okay fine. You know me too well. I assumed that you'd be here, as you're friends with Quincy now and I... I had to take my chance... I want you back!" SHE said hesitantly, making my heart jump a beat in shock.

"I've been a fool all these years ago not to choose you! Please, you are the love of my life and I miss you so much! Please let me make it up to you! Remember how happy we were! You told me that I was your first love, please let me prove that I'm your last!" SHE pleaded, looking me deeply into my eyes, as SHE took my hands in HERS.

Time suddenly started to stop for a moment. I waited soo long for HER to come back and choose me. To hear HER say these words. If this would've happened a year ago, before I started Legacies, I would've probably given in. But, not now. Not when I'm finally happy, with someone who actually deserves me and treats me right. And with that thought I got back to reality, pulling HER hands off mine.

"Are you f*cking kidding me?!? Why now? After all these years and all the pain, you've caused me. You want me back now that I'm finally happy?!?

It's only your fault that we aren't together anymore! You betrayed me! You let me believe that I was the only person you ever loved and forgot to mention that you had a f*cking boyfriend! You might've been my first love, but Danielle is the love of my life and I'd never want anyone else than her, especially not you!" I screamed at HER with anger.

No one's POV

Y/n stormed off to the direction of the twins, who saw everything that happened, when she was suddenly pulled back and kissed by HER. Y/n was so shocked that her body couldn't move for a few seconds. HER lips were so familiar, but she didn't crave them anymore. Not since she's got the more intoxicating ones of her girlfriend, waiting at her apartment for her.

When she finally came back to her senses she pulled her ex off and slapped HER across the face that she used to love so much.

"Don't you dare ever come near me or the people I love again! I can't believe that I ever loved someone like you!" she screamed at HER with disgust in her voice, knowing that these words would hurt her former lover.

Her loyal friends, who saw and heard everything, were ready to calm their friend down.

They sobered her up quickly with lots of water and let her cry everything out before they let her go home, knowing that she could not face Danielle in this state. Being slightly drunk, while very emotional is never a good combination.

What no one knew is that Aria was sitting close by, being able to see but not listen to the scene in front of him. He saw that y/n and the stranger seemed to have a tense conversation, catching his attention.

When he then looked back and saw that they were kissing, his drunken mind had the sudden idea that this was his chance. He quickly took a picture of the former couple kissing and sent it to Danielle, the girl he desired but could not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> I've been wanting to write this chapter with more drama for a while now and very much HOPE that you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next? How will Danielle react?
> 
> I already know how I'm going to write the next chapter and will do so as soon as I have time. Probably the next weekend, but no promises!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N
> 
> PS: I published my personal poetry into a new book called "My Poetry" a few days ago! Please check it out, if you like poetry!


	22. Chapter 21

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kaylee's POV

Y/n was still quite a mess. I knew that she was long over her ex already. But, I can only imagine how hard it must be to see someone that has hurt you so bad and them to even kiss you.

Jenny and I refused to let her go home alone and insisted to come with her, to make sure that she's safe.

"Thank you guys so much for everything!" she rambled, still a little tipsy, although we really tried to sober her up.

"No problem you klutz. Let's get you to bed." I responded, giggling.

We quietly entered her bedroom, trying not to wake Danielle up only to see the room empty.

"What? Where is she?" y/n said in shock.

"Hey maybe she's just in the bathroom." Jenny tried to calm her down.

Y/n walked out and looked through her whole apartment. She wasn't there and the books she brought with her to study were also gone.

"She's not here!" y/n started to panic.

"Maybe she just got something from her apartment and fell asleep there. I'm sure she's fine." I tried to calm her down. We tried to call Danielle, multiple times, but it always went straight to voicemail.

"She must've realized that she doesn't want me and left. First my b*tch of an ex comes back and kisses me and now this! Why is this happening?!" y/n said in-between cries, not holding back as Jenny and I held her in our arms, trying our best to calm her down.

"Hey stop! Yes, your ex is a total b*tch but we know Danielle. She's head over heels in love with you and don't you ever think otherwise!" Jenny said in confidence.

We stayed the night with her as she fell asleep, crying in our arms.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

No one's POV

It was late already and Danielle just finished studying. After she put her books aside, she checked her phone for new messages. When she saw the picture Aria has sent her, her heart broke. Was the women she was so in love with and started to think that she might be the love of her life actually cheating on her?

Danielle was mad, heartbroken and confused. She couldn't handle this and she couldn't handle to stay in the apartment of someone she loved but was apparently cheated on. She had to get out. She quickly packed all her stuff, turned her phone off and drove to her own apartment, trying to hold back tears.

THE NEXT MORNING

Y/n's POV

I was on my way to Danielle's apartment and I barely slept. I needed to know what's wrong and if she's okay. I wanted to come last night already but the twins wouldn't let me, which was probably a good idea.

I knocked on her door but she didn't open up at first. After many more tries she finally let me in.

"Baby what's wrong? You were suddenly gone and didn't pick up your phone. I was worried sick." I asked, still concerned.

She didn't talk, but just looked at me for a few minutes with a disappointed and hurtful look.

She took her phone and turned it on again. Ignoring the many notification sounds of our missed calls and texts, she gave me her phone and showed me that Aria sent her a picture of me and HER kissing. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

(A/N: No hate against Aria in real life! I just need a bad guy. – N)

"This is not what it looks like! I can explain!" I tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

"Explain what? That you cheated on me after everything we've been through?! Have I not done enough for you?! How often do want me to assure you that I'm yours?! Isn't that enough for you?! Am I not enough for you?!" she was soo mad, but I knew that she needed to let everything out.

"Are you done?" I asked carefully and she gave me a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I get that you're mad and hurt but SHE KISSED ME! Not the other way around! I'm just as mad as you because SHE is my ex, the one you know about. She came looking for me at the party and tried to win me back. When I walked away after I told her to f*ck off because I'm happy with you, she pulled me back and kissed me. I slapped her and screamed at her, as soon as I realized what was happening. But, looks like that lucky bastard had good timing." I tried my best to explain what actually happened.

"What was she even doing there?" Danielle asked, with a still angry but less hurtful voice.

"She's apparently friends with one of Quincy's producers. She must've thought that I'd be there as I'm working with you guys now and convinced him to take her as his +1." I explained.

"I was cheated on by HER. I know how terrible that feels. So, know that I'd never cheat on someone I love and I love you so freaking much. I understand that you're hurt and might not believe me now. Just ask the twins, if you don't believe me. They heard and saw everything." I told her, praying that she'd believe me.

Her face softened a little, as I finished but she still seemed tense. Looking at me in deep thought, as if she couldn't decide to speak or not.

"Do you still love her?" she suddenly asked, after a while.

"No! It did take me a long time to get over her but only because she was the first person I ever loved and I was too blind in love to see the red flags. I don't care how cliché this is going to sound now but you've shown me what actual and unconditioned love looks like. Because you not only love me back but you treat me right. You're everything I ever wanted and so much more and I hate the fact that SHE'S still somehow able to ruin my life, after everything SHE'S done to me." I said frustrated at the end.

I was soo mad. I hated this whole situation! I couldn't look at her anymore. I couldn't handle to see her this hurt.

I suddenly felt her fingers lift my chin up, before she gave me a deep and soft kiss.

She pulled away, leaned her forehead against mine and took a deep breath before she said "I believe you".

"You do?" I asked, making sure that wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I do." She said in a soft voice, as we were still holding each other in our arms.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you." I apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault. But I will probably kill Aria." She made me laugh.

"Only if I don't get him first." I answered sincerely.

"Or we'll just do it together." She suggested, half joking.

"I'm sorry that I freaked you out. I just couldn't stay at your apartment anymore, thinking that you had cheated on me." She admitted.

"It's okay, I get it." I reassured her.

"I love you and I'd much rather spend time with you but I really have to get back to studying. My exam is tomorrow." She said annoyed, not wanting to study.

"I know and that's why I'm going to stay and study with you. I passed this subject already and I'm not taking no for an answer." I told her sincerely.

"But what if my sexy tutor is distracting me?" She acted innocently.

"Then you just have to pull yourself together, Ms. Russell." I played along, before I pulled her in for a kiss.

I spent the rest of the day tutoring her, stealing some kisses here and there. My special rewarding system for every question she got right was a great and fun motivator and helped a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo everyone!
> 
> Please comment what you think. I always appreciate your comments!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe, healthy and staying at home! -N


	23. Chapter 22

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Y/N's POV

The last few weeks have been a LOT! Danielle wrote all of her last final graduation exams and I tried my best to support, tutor and prepare her for them. Although I have graduated from a different college, studying international business is more or less the same everywhere. I'm glad that I was able to somehow help her. On top of that we both still had to continue shooting Legacies, which was a lot on her. She talked to Julie and asked her to have at least the days of the exams off, which Julie allowed her without hesitation.

2 WEEKS EARLIER - FLASHBACK

Danielle is writing her last final graduation exam today. I finished shooting a while ago and drove to my apartment to prepare everything. I convinced her to come to my place after as I have a surprise for her.

Danielle's POV

I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my whole live! The last exam was very intense but it's FINALLY OVER and I'm so happy about it. I just want to sleep at this point now.

Y/n convinced me to come over afterwards and sleeping in her arms seems like heaven now.

I rang her door bell and she immediately opened up, pulled me into her arms and swung me around.

She pulled me down but still held me in her arms as she gave me a quick but deep kiss, relaxing my body immediately.

"How did it go?" she asked me curiously.

"Quite good, I think. I'll receive the results in two weeks though." I told her with a tired voice.

"I'm sure you did great! I mean you had the best tutor..." she said with a huge smirk.

"Oh yes I did! Seriously, thank you for everything! You were a huge help." I thanked her sincerely.

"Everything for you, my love!" she said as she slowly leaned in to give me another tender kiss.

"I know how tired you must be so... I have surprise for you." she said teasingly after she pulled away and led me into her bed room.

Lights were spread around the room, creating a smooth vibe. My favorite food, snacks and drinks were on each side of the night stands and The Office was on her TV ready to be streamed.

All this and cuddling in bed with her was all I needed right now.

"You're the best girlfriend ever! You always manage to give me exactly what I need and I love you freaking much for it!" I told her in disbelieve.

"Everything for you my love! I love you too and tonight is all about you! You deserve a break after all your hard work." She said and I gave her a long and loving kiss.

We changed into more comfortable clothes and ate my favorite food, while cuddling in bed and watching The Office. I fell asleep after a while, finally being able to recharge.

END OF FLASH BACK

No one's POV

Today was a special day in many ways. Not only because the couple had the same day off, which recently hardly happened, but how their day would start only made it more special.

Because it was their day off the love birds wanted to sleep in but couldn't as Danielle's iPhone was blowing off early in the morning.

"Babe turn your phone off!" y/n groaned, being extremely annoyed by the ringing tone.

Danielle intended to turn her phone off but picked up when she saw who was disturbing their sleep. It was Heather, her good friend from college.

"Heather I swear you're dead if this isn't important!" although she was still half asleep her friend knew that she meant the threat. Danielle and her girlfriend had many things in common and becoming quite angry when you wake them up too early was one of them.

"Wake up sleepy head and check your E-Mails NOW!!!" Heather nearly screamed in excitement even y/n could hear it.

"Wait? Are the results up?" the college senior asked confused as she was still half asleep.

"YES! Now get your a** out of bed CHECK YOUR EMAILS!" Heather nearly screamed; her excitement was undeniable.

Of course, the sleepy head was too lazy to get out of bed this early on her day off. While her girlfriend was still sleeping she put Heather on speaker and checked her E-Mails on her iPhone and then she saw it...

Dear Ms. Russell,

We are happy to inform you that you have passed all of your final graduation exams!

You can read further information on when and where you can receive your Diploma, including your percentages per exam in the attached document.

Congratulations!

"Oh my f*cking god!!! Babe wake up!!!" Danielle raised her voice. She was so excited that she even slightly hit her girlfriend several times, as getting her to wake up was never easy.

"I'm up! What's happening?!" Y/n asked, totally confused as she was just forced to wake up.

"The results are in!" Danielle explained, with a teasing smile.

"And? Don't tease me you just woke me up! You passed, right?" y/n asked in excitement, never doubting that Danielle would pass.

"I PASSED!!!" Danielle said in excitement, still in disbelieve!

"Oh my god! Babe I'm so proud of you!!!" y/n nearly screamed in excitement as she pulled her girlfriend into a long and passionate kiss. They both couldn't have cared less about morning breath in this moment.

"You f*cking graduated! I'm sooo freaking proud of you!" y/n said, as they pulled away.

"I can't believe it! I f*cking graduated! Thank you so much my love! I couldn't have done this without your help!" Danielle said in complete happiness, as she pulled her girlfriend into another long and passionate kiss. It would've turned into a make out session, if Heather hadn't raised her voice.

"Alright lovebirds, stop reminding me that I'm single!" Heather interrupted their sweet moment.

"Sorry not sorry girl! I'll call you later!" Danielle happily said with a giggle and hung up.

Danielle put her phone away and the love birds started their own private celebration in bed for a while...

A WHILE LATER

While y/n was making breakfast, Danielle has sent out a message to all her close friends and family including the Legacies family group chat, telling everyone that she passed her exams and has therefore graduated. Within the next few minutes she received tons of calls and messages of her loved ones congratulating her.

"Legacies Fam" group chat:

Julie: Congratulations Danielle! I'm so freaking proud of you! 🥳🎉💗 This just gives me another reason to invite everyone again next weekend to another party! We'll order in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the longer wait! I have honestly lost the motivation for this story a little... I still have ideas for a few more chapters but if my brain doesn't come up with new ones I will finish this story soon...
> 
> So please send me your ideas if you want and please comment what you think! I always appreciate your thoughts!
> 
> Now that I have "officially nothing to do" I'm trying to keep myself busy with friends, have taken on a small job for now and will be looking for a part time job next to university soon. I also have my last university application test next week. – Long story short: I'll write and update a new chapter when I get to it. So, please bear with me.
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! -N


	24. Chapter 23

THE NEXT WEEKEND – Y/N'S APARTMENT

Danielle's POV

The last few days have been amazing! I stayed over at y/n's apartment, as we finally both had days off at the same time. We stayed at her apartment and just relaxed, had a movie marathon, drank a lot of tea, cooked together and enjoyed each other's company in many different ways if you get what I mean...

These last few days with her really helped me recharge from all the stress. It was all I needed; she was all I needed.

Sure, I do miss my own condo sometimes, but her apartment is so amazing. It's been nearly a year since she moved in here but everything still looks so new and I love spending time here, with her.

I was woken up by lips pressing kisses around my face. She's a very light sleeper compared to me. I'm not that easy to wake up, but I don't mind her ways. I pretended to be asleep, as her small sweet kisses around my body didn't stop, making it hard to hold my smile back.

"Baby I know you're awake." She said softly with a small giggle, only making my smile bigger.

"Hmmm, I think you need to wake me up some more." I suggested with a huge smirk, while my eyes were still closed.

She let out a small and cute laugh before I felt her lips kissing mine. We agreed a few months ago that we shouldn't care about morning breath, making mornings like these more enjoyable. I smiled into the kiss. It was sweet, long and passionate. Who doesn't like to be woken up like that?

I finally opened my eyes and saw the women I love, who was still cuddled into me.

"Good morning beautiful." She greeted me and made me blush. The effect she had on me was never fading.

"Good morning my love." I knew I had the same effect on her when I saw her blushing.

"Can't we stay in bed a while longer?" I asked her with a pout, being too comfortable to move.

The second after my question both our phones started to blow off.

"There you have your answer babe." My girlfriend, said as we both got our phones, despite me not wanting to move.

"Legacies Fam" group chat:

Julie: Slight change of plans... Meet me at studio 5 and wear workout clothes, you'll need them. Don't worry... food will be provided.

"I swear if Julie makes us have a group work out session on our day off I'll be pissed." Y/n said with slight frustration, making me laugh.

It's not that she doesn't like sports – we both have to keep ourselves fit for the show, including many fighting scenes. I get her frustration though. Who likes to work out on their days off?

"Maybe we should just stay in bed longer..." she suggested as she snuggled closer into me.

"Not for too long though. I want to see your s*xy as* in those yoga pants." I teased her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrow, acting concerned.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed.

A FEW HOURS LATER – STUDIO 5

Y/n's POV

Danielle and I were walking hand in hand through the entrance of studio 5, which was also a bit strange as we're mostly shooting in studio 4. When we saw Kaylee, Jenny, Quincy, Aria, Chris and Peyton already waiting at the entrance we greeted each other and they seemed to be just as confused as we were.

"Hey guys! Thank you for coming. Who's hungry already?" she asked, making us excited for the food. Then we followed her to where the food was.

"Okay guys! I figure you are confused about why we are here." Julie started to explain what she had planned for us, while we were eating.

"Before I explain everything, I want all of us to raise a glass to our leading lady Ms. Danielle Rose Russell for graduating! I know how hard you've worked these last few years and am so freaking proud of you!" Julie congratulated her again.

"To Danielle!" We all raised a glass and cheered for her.

"I love you and am so freaking proud of you." I whispered into her ear before I gave her a short but sweet kiss on her cheek.

"But this isn't the only thing to celebrate today..." Julie started again.

"As you all know, we've got picked up for season 3 a few months ago. I talked to the network executives a few days ago and got amazing news." With that she got everyone's attention again.

"Our ratings for season 2 have been so great so far that they have increased our budget for season 3!" She finally said, making everyone cheer again.

"I sincerely want to thank everyone of you but also a huge thanks to the talented Kaylee Bryant! Research has shown that our viewers love dark Josie and the chemistry you have with Chris Wood!" Julie said, making us cheer for Kaylee as she thanked everyone with a huge blushing smile.

"Now with the new budget come new features that need to be tested, including a set that we're finally allowed to access and new cameras. As these all need to be tested I though why not let us have some fun with them." Julie teased, as she let us through a door, entering an outdoor set that looks like actual woods, better than the one we used before. It took us all in surprise as we have never seen this set before.

"I HOPE you all ate well because you're going to need your energy! To test the set out and have a test filming with the new camera equipment you are going to be on a scavenger hunt!" Julie announced, increasing our excitement.

Soon after, her assistant Sara and a few crew members came in and got everything ready.

"As we are part of the TVD universe each team will have to find certain items that were important in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. But be careful, the items are well hidden and there are a few traps throughout the set. So, watch your steps." Julie explained as Sara handed everyone a list of maps and clues to find the items.

"This is going to be amazing!" Kaylee, being a huge TVD fan, was super excited.

"We've got this babe!" Danielle high fived me, as we were all quite excited.

"Hold on! This time to make things more interesting we're going to let fate decide who your partner is." Julie said, as Sara gave her a hat, that had a pieces of paper with our names in it.

'Okay can't be too bad right?' I thought to myself.

Julie started to pull the names out of Sara's hat, deciding the teams of two.

"Kaylee & Chris, Danielle & Quincy, Y/n & Aria and Jenny & Peyton"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Aria and I all said at the same time.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked Julie in shock. She knew the about the struggles we had with Aria recently but couldn't do anything as he hasn't 'officially crossed the line' yet.

(A/N: No hate against Aria in real life! I just need a bad guy, duh. – pun intended)

"I'm sorry guys. The hat decided." Julie said, trying her best to hold her smirk back. She enjoys messing with her cast too much.

"Hey, I'm sure it will be fine. Just try not to kill him." Danielle rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"No promises." I half-jokingly replied, as I leaned in to kiss her before I had to spent the next few hours with the jerk who's been trying to steal my girlfriend.

"Let the games begin!" Julie announced with her loud directors voice. (A/N: Pun very much intended! Where are my fellow Hunger Games fans?)

A FEW HOURS LATER

Can people receive an award for not killing or screaming at someone when their entire body wants them to? If yes, than I'd win it for ignoring all the bullish*t Aria has put me through in the last few hours....

We've been losing to the others because his stubborn as* doesn't want to listen to me, nor can he cooperate.

Every time I want to solve a riddle that gives us a clue to where the next item is, he always argues that I'm wrong and goes the other way.

"You know, I really don't understand what she sees in you... " he started bragging about how he's so much better than me, pissing me off more.

"Hmmm let me think... I'm fun, loyal, passionate, we have similar interest and hobbies I treat her right, I love her and most importantly... I don't have a nor am I a d*ck, like you!" I finally started to talk back, not being able to take his sh*t anymore and stressing out the fact again that Danielle isn't into guys.

"Well I love her too and sexuality can change, it's fluid." He argued, trying to sound smart.

"Oh, since when are you the expert on sexuality? If you'd really love her than you'd stop destroying a relationship that makes her happy and respect that she's not into you, despite the fact that sexuality can be fluid. Game over as*shat. She not a price to win but I won, you lost!" I slightly raised my voice being extremely annoyed.

"She could be much happier with me!" he said giving me a serious look, not looking where he was walking and falling into one of the traps Julie warned us about.

Suddenly he was pulled up by a net, trapping him up in the air. As he was flying up, his phone and the papers for the scavenger hunt were falling down, leaving him empty handed and up in the air, as I was laughing my as* off.

"So, let's get this finally started." I said after I calmed down from the amazing laugh I just had, picking his phone and the papers up from the ground.

"Y/n let me down!" Aria begged and I ignored him.

"Protecting humans but dangerous to the those who seek their blood. Growing between twin trees. Easy, Vervain. But where could twin trees be around here? Hey Aria, do you see any twin trees from up there?" I asked him, totally enjoying this.

"Come on Y/N!" Aria begged again.

"Hey babe, where's Aria?" Danielle greeted me with a hug and a peck on my lips, as she and Quincy walked up to us.

"Oh, he's just hanging up there, looking for the twin trees." I said like it was not big deal, holding my laugh back and pointing up to where he was hanging.

"Guys please help me out!" Aria begged again, as he saw the others.

"What happened?" Quincy asked.

"He was a b*tch to me. So, karma decided to be a b*tch to him, as he was falling into one of the traps that Julie warned us about." I explained with a smirk.

"Same sh*t as always?" Danielle asked annoyed by his actions.

"Yep. You know what's funny. He's been bragging about how much happier you'd be with him, comparing to me." I told her.

"Oh, I doubt that." She said, rolling her eyes and giving Quincy her iPhone, asking him to take a video.

She walked closer to where he was hanging and started talking.

"Okay jerk. I HOPE the air is better up there so you can finally get this into your obviously small brain. I am not nor will I ever be into you! I thought we could stay friends but you keep crossing my boundaries, making working with you harder than it has to be. I'm happy with the WOMAN that I love and I won't let you keep messing with my relationship! So, if you want us to let you down you'll have to repeat after me and you better mean every word!" she started talking to him, taking everyone by surprise and making me extremely happy and proud in this moment.

"Okay I'm sorry! I'll say whatever you want. Just please let me out." He agreed, defeated.

"Say: I, Aria Shahghasemi have been a complete jerk for messing with Danielle's and Y/n's relationship, knowing that Danielle will never be into me. I apologize for my completely inappropriate actions and promise to never disturb them again, keeping my relationship to them only professional. I also admit that Hosie is endgame and superior to Handon."

"Come on Dani!" he argued, not wanting to say that.

"SAY IT and don't 'Dani' me!" she raised her voice, her anger towards him increasing.

"I, Aria Shahghasemi have been a complete jerk for messing with Danielle's and Y/n's relationship, knowing that Danielle will never be into me. I apologize for my completely inappropriate actions and promise to never disturb them again, keeping my relationship to them only professional. I also admit that Hosie is endgame and superior to Handon." He said defeated and I enjoyed every second of it.

Danielle let the rope that was holding the net up loose, making him fall to the ground, before she approached Quincy and I again.

"This was amazing I love you so much!" I said amazed, loving how she stood up for our relationship.

"I love you too and it was about time that I did something." She said, before I pulled her into a kiss.

"Did you get everything?" Danielle asked Quincy after she pulled away from my lips.

"Yes, and damn girl this was amazing!" he complemented her, giving her iPhone back.

She sent out the video to me and our other cast mates, except Aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Finally, a longer chapter again (about 2.3k word) and I HOPE you like it.
> 
> I only have a few more ideas left. So please send me your ideas if you want and please comment what you think! I always appreciate your thoughts!
> 
> I HOPE you like this chapter and are all safe and healthy! -N


	25. Chapter 24

A FEW WEEKS LATER – RESTAURANT

No one's POV

Y/n was having lunch with her manager Scott to discuss potential roles and plans for the future, as her gorgeous girlfriend was working on a photoshoot. With their busy shooting schedule, it's been a while since Danielle did a modeling job. She was happy to, as it gave her a slight change to her usual working days.

Y/N's POV

I was scrolling through my iPhone, waiting for Scott to come back from the rest room, when I suddenly got a few texts from my girlfriend.

Danielle: Thinking of you...

(A/N: Can't post the pictures on ao3, but you can see them on the story in Wattpad!)

Oh my... what is she doing to me?!?

Y/n: You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking and hottest women in the world and I'm the luckiest women in the world to call you mine and have the honor to love you! OMG WOW! 🔥😘❤️😍

Y/n: You're still planning to stay over right? 😉

Danielle: We're both lucky, my love and I wouldn't have it any other way!😘❤️

Danielle: Yes, I am. See you later 😉

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." Scott said with a smirk, pulling me back to reality as I was still admiring the pictures of my breathtaking girlfriend.

A FEW HOURS LATER – Y/N's APARTMENT

I got home a while ago, being a bit exhausted from all the meetings I had today. It was one of these days where although we weren't shooting for Legacies there was still so much to do and so many errands to run.

I am currently standing in my kitchen, looking into my open fridge not being able to decide what to cook for dinner, when I hear my doorbell ringing.

Danielle was standing there, looking breathtakingly beautiful as always.

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about what to cook us for dinner. Any requests?" I greeted her, as I let her in.

As soon as I closed my door she pushed me against it and pulled me into a deep and heated kiss.

"I told you that I've been thinking of you..." She whispered into my ear before she started kissing my neck.

"Screw cooking!" I said, making her giggle, as I picked her up with my arms and walked us to my bedroom.

A VERY HEATED AND FUN WHILE LATER

We were lying in bed, while I was ordering food on my phone, she was posting pictures of her photoshoot on Instagram.

"What the actual F*CK?!?!?" she suddenly raised her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, putting my phone down and giving her my full attention.

"Do you remember I told you about that Instagram stalker who believes that I'm in an actual relationship with him?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"He just send me more DM's from another account, after I blocked him." She explained as she showed me her iPhone screen.

"Hey babe its me! Wow you look so hot in these pictures, I can't believe how lucky I am! I'm on my way home to you now. Might take longer because of the construction at bakers street. You know the one next to your condo. See you soon!"

"What the actual F*CK?!?!?" I raised my voice as well.

"How the f*ck does he know where you live?" I asked furiously. (A/N: to be clear the street name is made up!)

"What the f*ck am I supposed to do?!? How does he know where I live?!? What the f*ck?! I'm super private to the public! How am I supposed to go home?!? If stalkers managed to break into Ariana Grande's mansion how easy is my condo then?!?" she rambled as her anxiety increased, making her breathing shorter and quicker.

"Hey look at me!" I said as I pulled her onto my lap, holding her closer.

"It's only you and me here okay, no one else. You're safe! Now please breathe for me, long deep breaths. In and out!" I said as I took long deep breaths with her, trying my best to calm her down.

It took a while but it luckily worked as I felt that her breathing and heart beat were back to normal, as I held her close to me.

"You're safe with me! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere! It's okay, we will deal with this!" I reassured her again as she gave thankful nod.

"You should send screenshots to your manager so he can get rid of this creep and until then you know you can always stay here, however long you want, as if you aren't already." I suggested, making her smile with the last part.

"Hey there's the smile I love so much!" I teased her, as I gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

"You're right I'll do that." She agreed, as she sent screenshots to her manger. He called her right away and she put him on speaker.

"Hey Danielle, are you okay? Are you safe?" He asked her straight away. It was noticeable that he really cared about his clients well-being and she told me he became a good friend over the years.

"Hey, yes I am. I'm at y/n's apartment right now." She quickly replied.

"Okay good." He said in relief. "Please don't worry too much about this, I'm going to deal with this. Can you stay with y/n until this is over?" he asked.

"Always." Looking at her with a loving smile, not caring if he heard me.

How could I deny that? It's already hard to sleep without her in my arms at night.

"Okay great! I'll keep you posted." He said.

"Thank you so much!" Danielle sincerely thanked him.

"You're very welcome! Have a nice evening love birds." He said, making us giggle before he hang up.

"So how about we just relax for the rest of the day, eat in bed, drink some tea and watch Jane the Virgin?" I suggested.

She looked at me lovingly for a few seconds before she pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"That would be great and seriously thank you so much for everything! You always know exactly what I need and I love you so much for it." She said after she pulled back, looking me deeply into my eyes.

"Well I love you too, so it's my job and pleasure to make you feel better in any way." I answered, before I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Now get Netflix ready while I make us some tea." I told her, as I got out of bed.

A WHILE LATER

We have already eaten and were in the middle of the final season of Jane the Virgin, while cuddling in bed. I still can't believe that this show is over! It's so funny and one of my favorites. (A/N: If you want to watch a fun but also dramatic TV show watch Jane the Virgin – it's really good!)

I haven't been keeping much attention to the show though as I was deep in thought.

"I love Petra, she's hilarious!" Danielle said, laughing and enjoying the show.

"Yeah she is." I quickly responded.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" she asked me, noticing that my mind was somewhere else, as she turned to look at me.

I put the show on pause and sat up to have a better look at her.

"Okay so I've been thinking about this for a while... We've been together for nearly a year now and it has been the best year of my life. Not only because I booked Legacies but because of you, the women who makes me extremely happy and who I love very much." I started taking her hands in mine as she gave me a big smile.

"I love it when you sleep over. I love waking up next to you, seeing your breathtaking beauty the moment I wake up. Then I know that it's going to be a good day. Even if it didn't happen to be a good day, falling asleep next to you at least gives a shitty day a good ending. It has honestly become hard to sleep well without you in my arms. I love making breakfast, lunch or dinner together while we listen to music, dance and sing around like complete weirdos. I know a year might be too soon to ask this and I know that you love your condo but I don't only want you to stay over more often when your condo isn't safe. I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you as much as you'll let me, even every day. I'm not asking you to give up your condo. But if you want to, would you move in with me?" I asked nervously rambling towards the end.

As soon as I was done with my little speech, she pulled me in a deep and loving kiss, taking me a little by surprise.

"I would love to! You're right, I don't want to give up my condo just yet, but we'll figure it out." She answered with a huge smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like we're moving too fast." I asked her to make sure.

"Yes I am. I love you and I honestly can't sleep well without you either. We aren't moving too fast. We're moving at our own pace and I wouldn't want to have it any other way." She reassured me and gave me a big smile.

"I love you so much!" I said, happy that she agreed and pulled her into another deep kiss.

We continued watching the show, drinking tea and enjoying each other's company. I later fell asleep, being happy that I was moving in with the woman I love so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> As I said before, I've run out of ideas so NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST and final one!
> 
> I'm going to focus on my Hosie story as soon as this book is done.
> 
> I already know how I want this story to end but I'm open to other ideas.
> 
> I'll try my best to write the last chapter ASAP.
> 
> I HOPE you still like this story and are all safe and healthy! -N


	26. Chapter 25

2 YEARS LATER

Y/N's POV

Wow two years have gone by and so much has happened! Oh, where should I begin?

Danielle and I have been together for about three years now! Yes, there have been a few ups and downs, which is normal in life, but we're still going strong.

After a lot of back and forth discussing we managed to move in together. We decided that she wouldn't sell her condo but rent it out. Seriously, once you have real estate never sell it, as it can be a constant way of income!

Before it was time to extend the rental contract on my apartment Danielle and I decided to buy a new condo for the both of us. Finding a new condo and moving everything out of our old apartments into the new one was taking a long time and energy during the last year. Luckily Danielle and I have a similar taste in furniture so that we could keep most of the things from our old apartments and only had to sell a little bit.

My best friends, the twins, Quincy and Payton also helped us a lot with the whole moving out/in process. Even both of our families visited a few times and helped us as much as they could.

I'm sooo happy that all of this is over! Don't get me wrong, it was fun and exciting but also SO MUCH WORK!

It was so funny and adorable when Danielle met my sister and nephew. She's so good with kids and absolutely adores my little troublemaker. He even started calling her "Aunty Dani" which is just the sweetest thing.

So much has also happened on Legacies during the last two years:

Landon died for real this time at the end of season two.

This was a huge relieve for Danielle and me as we didn't have to worry about Aria anymore. He also wasn't too sad about it either as it gave him the chance to go back to playing his off Broadway shows, like when he played in Hamlet before Legacies. He said that he missed it and was actually happy to go back, as he's also been offered new roles.

After Landon died Hope was quite depressed for a while. Danielle and I think that if Hope could've turned her humanity off she probably would've but she hasn't activated her vampire side yet.

After Hope was sad about Ladons death for a respectable amount of episodes HOSIE FINALLY HAPPENED in season three!

The fans went crazy over social media, especially Twitter!

Even Adam, the Australian Youtuber (abnormallyadam) who we somehow all became friends with did many reviews/reaction videos of the moments when HOSIE officially happened and let me tell you his reactions were super hilarious and just amazing!

HOSIE isn't the only relationship change that happened on Legacies. Mizzie (Lizzie & MG) finally happened as well! Also, Jade and my character Stephanie also became very flirtatious in the last few episodes.

Speaking of my character, I actually became a series regular with the start of season three, which I am very happy about.

Oh, and before I forget... Kaylee and Quincy finally started dating during the hiatus between season two and three but still haven't told the public yet. It's actually quite funny when you think about it. Kaylee and Quincy still act like totally funny dorks around each other. I guess it's because Kaylee isn't a huge fan of PDA and Quincy doesn't mind.

Danielle and I still haven't told the public yet either but a lot of fans have gone on to us and thinking that we're together. Let them think what they want, Danielle and I aren't confirming nor denying anything. This actually makes our shippers go crazy, which is super hilarious.

Oh, and also now that shooting for season four is starting soon, Danielle has told me and she and Julie are having discussions about Hope becoming a full tribrid in season four. Danielle things that it's very likely to happen and we're all so excited about this! The fans are going to freak out when they see Hope being a full tribrid with all her new powers and abilities combined.

Enough of the past, let me tell you where we are now.

We're actually in Hawaii right now! Relaxing on a private beach with the rest of our cast friends. We're not just here on vacation but because Jenny is getting married to her longtime boyfriend Steven. I met him two years ago as, he was working for his family business abroad during my first year on the show. Keeping the long distance relationship was hard on Jenny but the two of them are absolute couple goals that their relationship survived through it. He's an amazing guy and I'm really happy for her!

TWO DAYS LATER

No one's POV

It was Jenny's and Steven's wedding day and gosh was she nervous. After her bride maids, including Kaylee, y/n and Danielle were able to calm her down she pulled herself back together to walk down the aisle.

Although this beautiful day should be all about the bride, y/n's and Danielle's minds were somewhere else.

While the soon to be wed couple was emotionally exchanging vows, the couple who was not married yet was standing next to each other next to bride as her maids. As they were holding hands looking at the soon to be wed couple, both of them couldn't help it but imagine themselves in their places. Imagining how they would exchange vows and declare their love for each other in front their friends and family. Both imagining how they would marry the love of their lives.

Both of them have been thinking about it recently and this just gave them the sign they needed.

Later while everyone was slow dancing, including our couple, Danielle and Y/N were looking at each other lovingly not saying a word. They didn't need to say anything, as they were both feeling and thinking the same thing. 'I want this with you!'

Hawaii not only being the perfect place to get married, but also to propose gave them the perfect opportunity. The only question was: Who would ask the important question first and with that start their 'Happily Ever After'?

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone!
> 
> Wow I can't believe that I just finished this story! My first fanfiction! I started this story about a year ago. A year that has been one most stressful but also one of the most exciting years of my life. Writing this gave me an escape when I needed it from all of the graduation stress.
> 
> THANK YOU! For all the support every one of you has given me with this story! Special thank you to the ones who commented, some of your comments really made me laugh and often made my day better!❤️
> 
> I HOPE that you're happy with this ending and love all the cheesiness as much as I do!
> 
> Starting with tomorrow I will focus on my HOSIE fanfiction and will let you know when the first chapter is up! I HOPE that you are just as excited about this as I am and HOPE to read your comments there as well!😊
> 
> I HOPE you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and are all safe and healthy! -N


End file.
